PENUMBRA
by Shady19
Summary: Después de la IV Gran Guerra Ninja todo es diferente.A Hinata le será asignada una nueva misión: mantener vigilado a Sasuke Uchiha, quien ha vuelto a su natal Konoha. Para su delirio su compañero de misión será Naruto Uzumaki. ¿Qué podrá hacer Hinata cuando inevitablemente se encuentre entre estos dos ninjas? Los celos definitivamente no son buenos para Uzumaki Naruto. Pasen y lean
1. Yo te protegeré

**¡Hola! (^-^)/**

**Éste es mi primer fanfic y que mejor que sea NaruHina. Espero que mi historia sea de su agrado.**

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto, su mundo y sus personajes, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Muy bien ahora si ¡A leer!**

**~PENUMBRA~**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**"Yo te protegeré"**

La penumbra de la noche era cada vez más intensa. El viento se hacía presente de una manera escalofriante y la luna se hallaba en pleno dominio.

Un lugar lúgubre, una reja inmensa justo enfrente de él, no era capaz de observar pero aun así no necesitaba ver a su alrededor para saber en dónde se encontraba. No veía nada, no sentía nada, estaba inconsciente. Aunque una parte de él luchaba por despertar y sabía que no era por algo. Era por alguien. Era por ella.

Las lágrimas caían descontroladas y se deslizaban por su bello rostro, las hojas de los árboles siguiendo la trayectoria del viento sólo hacían de aquel momento algo aún más frío y taciturno.

—N-Naruto-kun…— sollozó en un susurro casi inaudible. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ese punto? ¿Cómo algo tan hermoso e increíble pudo convertirse de pronto en la oscura pesadilla en la cual se encontraba?

Su tristeza y desesperación no la dejaban pensar con claridad, frente a ella yacía su amado y unos pasos más adelante estaba de pie la persona responsable de aquella triste escena.

—Levántate— ordenó. Su espada estaba pintada de sangre, respiraba agitado y en su rostro podía observarse cierto sentimiento difícil de descifrar, frustración… tal vez.

Ira… era todo sentimiento que albergaba su mente en aquel instante, un sentimiento que pocas veces llegó a sentir, fue entonces cuando se puso de pie y en sus ojos podía reflejarse gran determinación, toda cordura desapareció y su cuerpo se movió solo.

Era el momento… de atacar.

La tarde caía rápidamente; las copas de los árboles se mecían suavemente al ritmo del viento. El tono rosado del momento acentuaba el crepúsculo del día.

—Lo estás haciendo muy bien, sigue entrenando así y nada te impedirá ser la nueva líder del clan lo más pronto posible. —

—Gracias Neji-nee-san— Escuchar esas palabras de la boca de su primo la reconfortaban y la enorgullecían de ella misma.

Respiraba agitada, estaba agotada pero se esforzaba en no demostrarlo. Se sentía feliz, fresca y, a pesar de su condición, llena de fuerza. Ella nunca se había sentido así, pero algo en ella había cambiado. Se podría decir que todos cambiaron después de la IV Gran Guerra Ninja.

Pero ella: Hinata Hyuga tenía algo que la hacía especial. Tenía mucha más fuerza, más confianza… aunque a veces cierto rubio la hacía ruborizar y llevaba al máximo su nivel de timidez. Pero eso era algo que tal vez jamás cambiaría.

—Hinata-sama será mejor que entre, está por anochecer y podría resfriarse. — dijo Neji. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una capa de sudor y alrededor de su cuello colgaba una toalla. Su pecho subía y bajaba rítmicamente debido al agotamiento que dejó el entrenamiento con su prima minutos antes.

—En un segundo Nee-san. — dijo al mismo tiempo que se tendía en el suelo mirando hacia el cielo.

Neji se acercó y bajó la mirada para verla a los ojos.

—Ven— dijo ella mirándolo con una sonrisa en sus labios e indicando con sus manos un espacio junto a ella.

Él lo dudó por un momento pero lo cierto era que no podía negarle nada a esa sonrisa de su prima. Así que tratando de no ensuciarse más, se tendió junto a ella a observar al cielo. Observando nada realmente… su mente estaba ocupada, pensaba en la guerra y las veces en las que estuvo a punto de morir, pensaba en Hinata y en como su cambio lo había impresionado. Ella ya no era la misma Gennin débil de antes, ni siquiera se le había visto tan fuerte e imponente en la batalla contra Pain que había tenido su lugar cuatro años atrás.

¿No es hermoso?— dijo sacándolo de sus cavilaciones al mismo tiempo que volteaba su vista hacia él.

¿Qué? ¿Qué es hermoso?— comentó él distraído aún con sus ojos perla perdidos en el oscuro pero iluminado firmamento.

—El cielo nee-san— dijo con una leve sonrisa.

Neji la miró y al ver su rostro no pudo omitir que una leve sonrisa cruzara por sus labios. Hinata al notar la inusual expresión en el rostro de su primo no pudo evitar sonrojarse y voltear nuevamente al cielo.

—Claro Hinata-sama. Es muy hermoso. — dijo él sentándose ahora en el verde suelo.

—Yo… yo extrañaba estas tardes de entrenamiento contigo nee-san. Gracias. — dijo ella algo nerviosa sentándose también como lo estaba Neji.

—Hinata, no tienes por qué agradecerme. Siempre estaré ahí para ti no importa el motivo o la circunstancia. — dijo, tomándose la libertad de hablarle a su prima con más familiaridad. Quería que ella supiera que él la protegería sin importar qué, y no por los deseos de su arrogante e imponente clan, sino por sentimiento propio. La quería, la quería como a ninguna otra. Con ella se sentía en confianza, se sentía en paz. Ella era la persona a la que veía como su apoyo. Si bien era cierto que el rencor que sentía hacia su tío Hiashi Hyuga se había disipado, Hinata era la única persona del clan con la que se sentía en familia. Era su hermana, y la adoraba.

—Neji-kun… tú también serás protegido por alguien. Yo te protegeré hasta que muera. — dijo ella muy conmovida. Le alegraba tener a su primo de vuelta, quería cuidarlo. Cuidarlo como no pudo en la IV guerra cuando éste había dado su vida para protegerla a ella y a todos los que luchaban por la paz. En aquel momento su corazón se había destrozado, pero después de ganar la guerra su primo fue revivido. Lo tenía con ella una vez más y no volvería a perderlo, no si podía evitarlo.

Él se encontraba feliz y en un acto de ternura le brindó a su prima un fraternal beso en la frente y un ligero abrazo. No habría dos como ella, eso era seguro.

Neji se puso de pié y le tendió la mano a su joven prima. Ella la tomó e igualmente se puso de pié. Justo cuando se disponían a entrar al interior del complejo Hyuga, un miembro de la servidumbre salió apresurado de la mansión para hablar con ellos.

—Discúlpeme Hinata-sama pero en la entrada un miembro del ANBU solicita hablar con usted, parece ser muy urgente. —

—Me pregunto para qué… Gracias Ko-san, enseguida lo atiendo— dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras el hombre se retiraba después de hacer una breve reverencia.

—Un ANBU…— dijo Neji — ¿Para qué querrá verte a éstas horas un ANBU? Es decir, es tarde para una misión…—

—Lo sé, yo también estoy intrigada nee-san. Pero sea cual sea el caso será mejor que atienda pronto. Nos vemos Neji-nee-san, descansa — se despidió dando un beso a su primo en la mejilla.

—Claro, en cuanto tome una ducha. — terminó él diciendo mientras entraba a la mansión y pasándose una vez más la toalla por el cuello.

Hinata se puso su habitual chaqueta y salió apresurada a atender, y cuando llegó a la entrada de su vivienda, fue recibida por un par de inexpresivos ojos negros.

* * *

**(/*o*\) ¿Quién será ese ANBU? Y ¿Qué querrá?**

**Por favor dejen sus reviews, me darán mucha motivación.**

**Pd. Sé que no se supone que Neji esté vivo, pero como ésta es mi historia, me rehúso a aceptar el hecho de su muerte [risa maligna] ahora él (y sólo él) fue revivido con un jutsu prohibido del clan Hyuga -otorgado por Hiashi Hyuga- y aún se disputa si se le asignará de nuevo o no el "sello del pájaro enjaulado"**

**Trataré de subir el próximo capítulo el día de mañana, ya que son muy cortos.**

**Hasta la próxima.**

**~Shady19~**


	2. Una misión para Hinata

**¡Hola!**

**He vuelto, y con un nuevo capítulo para ustedes.**

**Esta vez sí es un nuevo capítulo, soy tan novata en esta página que no había podido subir este capítulo correctamente, me disculpo.**

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto, su mundo y sus personajes, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Disfruten.**

**~PENUMBRA~**

* * *

Capítulo 2

"Una misión para Hinata"

Hinata se puso su habitual chaqueta y salió apresurada a atender, y cuando llegó a la entrada de su vivienda, fue recibida por un par de inexpresivos ojos negros.

—Buenas tardes Hinata-san —saludó el ninja.

—Sai-san— dijo la peli-azul levemente sorprendida— ¿A qué se debe tu visita?

—He venido por parte del Hokage. Quiere verla cuanto antes, ha dicho que es un asunto laboral— terminó el pálido ANBU.

—E-Entendido. Estaré en donde Rokudaime Hokage en unos momentos gracias por avisarme Sai-san— dijo ella mientras, con un asentimiento de cabeza, el peli-negro daba por terminada su misión y se retiraba.

—_Oh no, debo darme prisa y ducharme pronto_— pensó Hinata mientras se dirigía a su cuarto de baño.

—Adelante.

—Ya era hora…

—Buenas tardes Hokage-sama. ¿Me ha mandado llamar?— dijo Hinata, percatándose de que había un tercero en aquella oficina.

—Bueno, ¿Qué no es eso obvio?— dijo un muy malhumorado pelinegro.

—Sasuke, cállate. Te guste o no, no estás en posiciones de protestar. — ordenó un cansado Hokage desde su mostrador.

—Yo no estoy protestando, solo estoy corrigiendo a la… chica Hyuga. — soltó mientras veía de reojo a Hinata y se cruzaba de brazos.

—Hinata, lamento llamarte tan tarde pero tengo una misión especial para ti —continuó el hombre pasando completamente del comentario de Sasuke, lo cual molestó aún más al pelinegro. Pasaba sus dedos índice y medio por sus sienes. Se veía agotado, se podía notar como las ojeras se posaban bajo sus cansados ojos… al parecer llevaba días sin dormir bien.

¿Misión especial?— pensó en voz alta — ¿De qué se trata Hokage-sama?— dijo Hinata.

—Verás. Sasuke aquí presente ha sido egresado ésta tarde de la prisión de Konoha y será puesto en libertad bajo condición. — terminó; como si eso resolviera la pregunta de Hinata.

—Yo… discúlpeme Hokage-sama pero aun no entiendo cuál será el objetivo de mi misión— dijo Hinata al ver que el sexto no continuaba.

—Tsk, vamos Kakashi sólo ve al grano, ella no necesita saber nada de esto— dijo un ya exasperado Uchiha.

—Tranquilízate Sasuke, no creo tener que darte lecciones de educación a estas alturas, ¿cierto?—

—Esto es ridículo…— murmuró Sasuke desviando su mirada.

—Muy bien Hinata, debido a que Sasuke estará bajo libertad condicional necesitamos de alguien que lo vigile de cerca, y ya que la mayoría de los ninja se encuentran de misión y te considero lo suficientemente apta para realizar el trabajo, decidí llamarte. — terminó mientras se acomodaba mejor en su despacho.

—Ya veo… entonces me encargaré de vigilar a Sasuke-san… y si él llegara a intentar escapar o hacer algo indebido yo…—

—Tú lo atacarás y desestabilizarás su línea principal de chakra— interrumpió—mañana te presentarás en los aposentos Uchiha a primera hora para ayudar a Sasuke a integrarse nuevamente al programa. No te preocupes, tendrás un compañero. — terminó Kakashi.

— ¿De quién se trata Hokage-sama?— preguntó Hinata.

—Naruto. Él te acompañará en ésta misión. Ustedes se harán cargo de Sasuke hasta que sea relegado definitivamente de todos sus crímenes y se le excluya del libro Bingo. Conociendo a esos dos, es muy probable que peleen pero Naruto insistió en participar en la tarea. Confío en ti para mantener el orden necesario. — dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro. –O al menos eso se asimilaba por encima de su máscara–.

—Entendido— terminó Hinata al momento que hacía una leve reverencia.

Sasuke parecía impasible, quería salir de ahí lo más pronto posible. Encontraba todo aquello demasiado absurdo, pero sabía que no podría cambiar los mandatos de su antiguo maestro. Cuando la guerra llegó a su fin, todos aquellos que arriesgaron sus vidas o inclusive la perdieron en la lucha por la paz del mundo ninja, fueron considerados auténticos héroes. Pero la justicia era abstracta y sus crímenes no serían absortos completamente a menos que pagara por ellos como era debido y dejase de ser un desertor de su aldea. Fue por eso que volvió cumpliendo con el deseo de su hermano siendo finalmente convencido por su único amigo. El día de su juicio se le había asignado quince años de prisión pero a lo largo de su estadía Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura y otros aliados lucharon con creces por disminuir su sentencia poniendo de por medio y ante todo que fue uno de los principales en la batalla que dio un fin definitivo a Madara y Obito. Y al fin después de estar tres años en prisión era puesto en libertad, o al menos eso pensaba él, no se imaginaba que después de todo fueran a asignarle una "niñera". No pensaba dejar nuevamente Konoha, por eso sabía que no necesitaba vigilancia, no ahora que por fin era libre, lo único que quería ahora era ejercer nuevamente como ninja y dentro de un futuro no muy prolongado, restablecer su clan.

—Muy bien chicos, eso es todo. Pueden retirarse. — dijo Kakashi.

—Finalmente— dijo Sasuke levantándose de su lugar para caminar hacia la puerta.

—Sasuke…— llamó Kakashi.

— ¿Hmm?— "respondió" Sasuke al momento que viraba su rostro hacia el Hokage.

—Espero lo mejor de ti. — dijo finalmente y se dispuso a comenzar a revisar un bonche de papeles.

Hinata vio en el rostro de Sasuke una expresión inusual, una leve sonrisa había surcado por los labios del pelinegro mientras salía del despacho.

—Con su permiso Hokage-sama— dijo mientras hacía una reverencia y salía tras el pelinegro, el cual ya estaba varios pasos delante de ella.

Al salir de la torre Hokage Hinata se dio cuenta de la oscuridad que albergaba la noche, debía llegar lo más pronto posible a casa si quería descansar lo suficiente para lo que le esperaba al día siguiente. Apresuró su paso y, como consecuencia, alcanzó a un muy serio Sasuke que caminaba rumbo al distrito Uchiha.

¿Qué quieres?— dijo el pelinegro mientras caminaba mirando el oscuro cielo.

—N-Nada— dijo un poco sorprendida, pues había sido sacada de sus cavilaciones —sólo me dirijo a mi hogar. —

—Tu hogar…— dijo Sasuke en un susurro casi inaudible —eres una Hyuga ¿cierto?, entonces supongo que vivimos bastante cerca. —

—Sí, así es Uchiha-san—

¿Uchiha-san?— dijo él mientras la miraba al rostro —creí que me llamabas Sasuke-san.—

—Yo… no me di cuenta en aquel momento, discúlpeme. — dijo volteando su rostro hacia él también.

—Hmmp— dio como simple respuesta mientras miraba hacia el frente, estaban por llegar a lo que él reconocía como la mansión Hyuga.

Hinata se sintió de pronto incómoda, sabía que aquel chico no era muy diferente a ella en cuanto a edad se refería pero, aun así, el aura de superioridad que emanaba Sasuke Uchiha lograba intimidarla y, de cierto modo, le asustaba un poco.

Sasuke ahora estaba tenso, no sabía cómo hacerle saber a aquella chica que a él no le importaría el hecho de que le llamaran por su nombre de pila. Sí, era verdad que él era intimidante pero eso era algo que ya no podía cambiar, así era él, así lo había moldeado el dolor. No quería sentirse marginado, no lo toleraría. Pero también estaba consciente de que no sería aceptado tan fácilmente por la sociedad. No una vez que hubo intentado destruir todo aquello que era su hogar.

—Esto… yo me despido aquí Uchiha-san— dijo, cuidando siempre portar un respeto notable para satisfacer al Uchiha, el cuál dicho sea de paso, se acongojó una vez más ante el acto inocente de la Hyuga —nos veremos mañana a primera hora… y en cuanto a su vigilancia durante las noches, dos miembros de mi clan se encargarán de "cuidarlo" por las noches, ellos tomarán turnos. Pero no se preocupe, — dijo apresurada, la expresión repentina y fugaz de sorpresa en el rostro de Sasuke no había sido una buena señal —ellos lo harán desde aquí, no invadirán su territorio. — dijo con el mejor tacto posible, no en vano Kakashi no había querido decirle en su oficina, pero valla que ahora ella sufriría las consecuencias.

—Pero invadirán mi privacidad. —dijo, lo más pasible que pudo. Se sentía de nuevo en prisión, siendo vigilado todo el tiempo, viviendo con la desconfianza que la gente a su alrededor le propinaba. Y aunque sabía que era totalmente justificable, el jamás lo reconocería… en voz alta.

—Yo… lo siento mucho. Pero han sido órdenes de Hokage-sama. —

Sasuke le dedicó una mirada asesina, estaba furioso. Sabía que tal vez y sólo tal vez no tenía el derecho de estarlo, pero esa cordura se le escapaba de las manos. — ¿Y qué si la pierdo? He sufrido ya bastante a causa de toda esa "cordura" que poseyó algún día Itachi— pensaba —aquellos ancianos… bien merecido tuvieron haber muerto. No es posible que después de todo lo que he pasado aún deba luchar por merecer algo de…— se maldijo mentalmente. Sí, era verdad que había pasado su vida con la oscuridad del dolor y la sed de venganza, pero ahora creía en las palabras de Naruto, y aunque jamás lo reconocería ante él, haría todo lo posible para por fin poder vivir en paz, sin remordimientos, una vez que el remordimiento desapareciera, el quizás alcanzaría la paz.

Hinata sólo lo miraba perpleja, después de aquella mirada asesina que él le había brindado, ella esperó lo peor. Su deducción aumentó cuando vio como Sasuke, con el ceño fruncido y su mirada vacía clavada en el suelo, apretaba sus puños tanto que la sangre dejaba de circular, y aún en su postura carente de emociones, parecería como si estuviese a punto de explotar. Lo veía venir, estaba segura, aterrada, dio un paso atrás pero entonces el pelinegro pareció dar un respiro grueso al mismo tiempo que se daba la vuelta y se marchaba sin más.

—Como sea. —dijo mientras caminaba lento lejos de la entrada de la mansión Hyuga.

—D-De acuerdo…— susurró ella, aún estaba algo contrariada, pero sobre todo, sorprendida.

— ¡U-uchiha-san!— articuló. Haciendo que en el acto, el pelinegro se detuviera, y aunque éste estuviera aún de espaldas, sabía que la escucharía— Bienvenido de vuelta. —terminó ella en un suspiro de alivio.

—Hmmp— dio como respuesta el azabache mientras retomaba su marcha.

Hinata lo vio adentrarse en la oscuridad de sus territorios, la tenue iluminación de aquel llamado distrito Uchiha representaba soledad pura, con pasos lentos pero firmes el pelinegro se dirigía hacia lo que parecía ser una tormenta de recuerdos. Los fantasmas de sus antepasados le daban la bienvenida en aquel recinto tétrico y abandonado. Él, absorto en sus pensamientos tristes, aceptaba la bienvenida para finalmente perderse en la espesa oscuridad que le brindaba la noche.

* * *

**¡Taran!**

**¿Qué les ha parecido?**

**Un 'nuevo' Sasuke se ha hecho presente, a pesar de sus nuevos ideales es imposible quebrantar el orgullo de los Uchihas.**

**Y en el próximo capítulo por fin Naruto entrará en escena y muchas de las dudas que posiblemente ustedes mis queridos lectores tienen, se disiparán.**

**La verdad es que inclusive yo estoy intrigada por saber qué pasará *-*.**

**¡No dejen de leer!**

**~Shady19~**


	3. Confusión

**What's up!**

**Finalmente está aquí el tan esperado tercer capítulo, disfrútenlo.**

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto, su mundo y sus personajes, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**~PENUMBRA~**

**Capítulo 3**

**"Confusión"**

Las gotas del roció se deslizaban sutilmente por cada lirio, por cada hoja, y el tenue frío de la madrugada reconfortaba el sueño matutino. Un nuevo día había nacido y ella no podría sentirse más fresca. Animada, se levantó y entró al baño; debería estar lista pronto para marcharse hacia donde ese testarudo pelinegro. Salió brevemente completamente despejada y entró a la cocina de su casa. Pensaba llevar el almuerzo a casa de Sasuke, pues sabía que seguramente no habría víveres en la mansión Uchiha.

—Hinata, ¿A dónde vas tan temprano?— su pequeña hermana menor la sacó de sus cavilaciones, portaba un traje de entrenamiento y se disponía a desayunar.

—Hanabi-chan— saludó algo sorprendida, pues no había notado la presencia de su hermana— esto… yo… voy de misión. Una misión dentro de la aldea.

—Bueno, eso es inusual. — dijo mientras daba una gran mordida a una barra de pan tostado con mermelada.

—Lo sé, ya he avisado a Otto-san. Nos veremos en la tarde, hasta luego Hana-chan —dijo alzando la mano en ademán de despedida mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de salida con los tres bentous en una canasta.

—Suerte nee-san. —terminó Hanabi apresuradamente para poder así dar un gran sorbo a su té caliente.

Hanabi Hyuga había sido una de las tantas personas que había cambiado, la relación con su hermana mayor era mucho más sana, existía comunicación entre ambas y Hinata había demostrado con creces ser merecedora de todo su respeto.

Salió feliz, los primeros rayos del sol daban en su rostro mientras corría con cuidado hasta la vivienda de Sasuke Uchiha.

Pero al parecer no todos eran tan cuidadosos como ella, y cuando se percató ya había perdido el equilibrio y la canasta salió volando mientras ella caía, esperando un impacto que nunca llegó.

Los débiles rayos del sol iluminaban parcialmente su habitación. Se encontraba tan calientito… en la comodidad de su cama y soñando con mil y un cosas que estaba determinado a volver realidad. Entonces lo recordó, y de un solo golpe y exaltado se puso de pie adentrándose casi inmediatamente en su baño –no sin antes hacer un clon que durmiera plácidamente en su lugar– pensaba que así tal vez después se sentiría reconfortado. Después de unos minutos salió y se dispuso a marcharse, muy rápido. Se le hacía tarde, pero no había ningún problema, por fortuna él era uno de los ninjas más rápidos del mundo ninja. A mitad del camino, deshizo su técnica de clones, y avanzó más rápido estaba entusiasmado de tener a su amigo de vuelta. Justo antes de entrar a los aposentos del teme de su amigo, se dio cuenta de que alguien más recién acababa de entrar. Pero se dio cuenta muy tarde… no pudo detener a tiempo su cuerpo y la pobre chica había sido golpeado en un costado abruptamente, una canasta salió volando y entonces se dio cuenta de que Hinata estaba por caer al suelo así que debía decidir rápido, se sintió la persona más estúpida por aquellos pensamientos y aquella ridícula comparación, y en un acto repentino pero oportuno de lucidez, un clon atrapó la canasta mientras él evitaba la caída de la chica.

Fue tan repentino que el rubio cayó al suelo sirviendo de amortiguador para Hinata, la cual dicho sea de paso se encontraba en sus brazos encogida de hombros y con un gesto un tanto chistoso en su rostro, pareciera que le acababan de pellizcar, pero en realidad solo esperaba sentir algún impacto. Tenía el cabello revuelto y levemente por encima de su rostro. Apartó aquellos cabellos para después ver esos ojos perla que lo vieron sorprendida. Y entonces, cuando Hinata supo que estaba en los brazos de Naruto Uzumaki, su blanca tez palideció de golpe y casi inmediatamente se tornó roja, pero se controló lo más que sus nervios le permitieron, no podía desmayarse así que lo único que pudo hacer fue apartarse rápidamente… cayendo al suelo.

— ¡Hinata! —dijo Naruto

—Ouch tsk… —se maldijo internamente por ser tan torpe. —…estoy bien Naruto-kun… arigatou.

—Pero qué dices Hinata, mira que agradecerme por tumbarte así…— dijo Naruto con una sonrisa triste en su rostro.

Lo cierto era que él sabía aquello que daba lugar al nerviosismo de Hinata, desde aquella vez en la batalla contra Pain, donde la peli azulada se había confesado con él declarándole su amor en un acto de valentía. Naruto no podía creer que todo el tiempo hubo alguien que le amaba y se preocupaba por él siempre velando desde las sombras por su seguridad, pero lo que creía realmente increíble es el hecho de haber sido tan despistado como para no haberse dado cuenta de la presencia constante de aquella persona. Y ahora… después de cuatro años él seguía sin darle una contestación. De momento, le había tomado tiempo asimilar las cosas, él amaba a Sakura desde pequeño y verdaderamente aquellos sentimientos por la pelirosa se fueron fraternizando con el pasar del tiempo. Naruto sabía que tendría que responder a aquella confesión de amor, pero no podía… no soportaría verla sufrir por su culpa, al no corresponder a sus sentimientos.

Durante la guerra, Hinata había sido esencial para él, pero a pesar de todo, él solo lograba cada vez sentirse peor por no corresponderle y lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarla al terminar la guerra.

Todos gritaban de alegría y celebraban la victoria exhaustos mientras le felicitaban y recibían con llanto, con expresiones de júbilo con afecto y… con admiración. Ese había sido el día más feliz de su joven vida. Y ahí, entre toda la gente de las cinco grandes naciones, ante sus ojos azules destacaba Hinata de entre todos los presentes. Le daría una respuesta. Le diría que la amaba. En ese momento. Ella lo merecía y él también, se acercó a ella, le llamó y entonces, cuando ella le miro directamente a los ojos con los suyos perla cristalinos por el gozo del momento, él no se atrevió. Se sintió inseguro, no quería herirla, estaba confundido, no quería darle una afirmativa sin estar totalmente seguro, estaba absorto, todo respecto a Hinata eran dudas pero a la vez una inmensa seguridad. Ahí de pie pudo ver su rostro y la abrazó. La abrazó como nunca antes había abrazado a nadie, de pronto solo sintió calor en su corazón y los gritos emocionados de la gente dejaron de escucharse, sólo estaban ellos dos. Sólo podía sentir el pequeño y tibio cuerpo de Hinata Hyuga entre sus brazos y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta.

Nunca había amado realmente…

Nunca había sentido aquello por ninguna otra persona, no sabía aun lo que era estar profundamente enamorado y por eso se encontraba tan confundido. Delicadamente se apartó de ella con una sonrisa en los labios y le dio las gracias por todo, por amarlo. Mientras, una lágrima rodaba por la mejilla de ambos jóvenes. Aún no era el momento.

— ¿De qué hablas tú Naruto-kun? Yo me he caído. — dijo Hinata de repente sacando abruptamente al rubio de sus profundos pensamientos. El cual le sonrió y la ayudo a ponerse de pie.

—Oe Hinata, toma. — le dijo mientras le entregaba la canasta. —Lo he atrapado a tiempo. ¿Qué es?— le regaló una alegre sonrisa.

—Arigatou Naruto-kun— dijo mientras tomaba la canasta entre sus manos. —Es el almuerzo, para los tres. — avanzaba con pasos lentos.

—El…— dijo Naruto al momento que la sorpresa y una gran sonrisa adornaban su rostro, agradecía al cielo no haber desayunado esa mañana.

—Naruto-kun. —

— ¿Si, Hinata?— dijo con una mirada tonta perdida en la nada, se imaginaba comiendo lo que Hinata había llevado.

— ¿No vienes?— dijo la ojiperla varios pasos delante del rubio.

— ¡Ah! S-Si… ¡Si!— dijo mientras corría hasta alcanzarla para juntos continuar su camino hasta la mansión Uchiha.

**•**

**•**

El sol apenas había terminado de salir cuando llegaron al pórtico de la morada de Sasuke Uchiha. Hinata tocó la puerta.

— ¡Sasuke-teme!— llamó Naruto después de unos segundos.

— ¡Espérate, Naruto!... tsk, con un demonio…— se escuchaba la voz de un molesto pelinegro desde el interior de la casa, a los breves segundos un estruendo pareció sacudir el lugar — ¡mierda!—

Naruto y Hinata intercambiaron miradas de confusión.

— ¡Voy a entrar!— avisó desde afuera Naruto.

Hinata pensaba intervenir, pero antes de que pudiera decir palabra la puerta se abrió antes de que Naruto pudiera siquiera tocarla, dejando ver a un empolvado y furioso pelinegro.

—No vuelvas siquiera a pensar en entrar a mi casa sin autorización, ¡USURATONKACHI!— dejó salir con la voz ascendente llena de odio y frustración, incluso Naruto retrocedió un paso con la cara pálida y una gota en la nuca.

—B-Buenos días Uchiha-san— dijo Hinata tímidamente desde detrás de Naruto.

— ¿¡QUÉ TIENEN DE BUENOS!?— estaba rojo de la ira, y golpeado, sucio, se sentía un idiota.

Hinata respingó, no entendía aquel mal humor, pero bueno, nunca terminaría de comprender a Sasuke Uchiha.

—Teme… No es necesario que seas tan grosero con Hinata 'ttebayo…— dijo Naruto aún algo sorprendido ante el carácter del pelinegro, pero con la molestia clara entre cada una de sus palabras.

—Tsk, ya, ya, olvídenlo, sólo… pasen. —terminó Sasuke, cambiando lentamente a su tono original de piel y luchando internamente por no sacar a ambos ninjas a patadas de su territorio.

—Hmm, estás muy extraño hoy teme— dijo Naruto mientras, junto con Hinata ambos chicos entraban al interior de la mansión Uchiha. Naruto vio de pronto cómo el rostro de Hinata palidecía y abría los ojos aún más —mira que recibirnos así… aunque de ti ya nada me sor…pren… ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS PASO AQUÍ 'TTEBAYO?!—

Los ojos de ambos, Naruto y Hinata, se hallaban impresionados ante lo que veían, mientras Sasuke bufaba fastidiado maldiciendo internamente y con una venita saltando en su sien.

Ahora tendría que explicarles a esos dos lo que había pasado… y eso sólo era muy molesto.

* * *

**(/*O*\) ¿Qué habrá pasado? (/×-×\)**

**Bueno, no lo sabrán hasta el próximo capítulo.**

**En verdad espero sus reviews, díganme que les va pareciendo ésta historia.**

**Y en cuanto a Naruto, no bueno pues ¡si será despistado! (aunque así lo amamos:3) Pero ya se dará cuenta de lo que podría perder ;)**

**¡No dejen de leer, hasta la próxima!**

**~Shady19~**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**¿Ya se van? No olvídes dejarme tu comentario, es muy muy muy importante para mi, lo agradecería, próximamente estaré respondiendo a sus reviews, sólo necesito que aumenten un poco. :)**


	4. Solidaridad

**¡Hola!**

**Un agradecimiento a todos los que están leyendo ésta historia, no olviden dejar su opinión al final.**

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto, su mundo y sus personajes, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**¡A leer!**

**~PENUMBRA~**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

**"Solidaridad"**

**PREVIAMENTE…**

—Hmm, estás muy extraño hoy teme— dijo Naruto mientras, junto con Hinata ambos chicos entraban al interior de la mansión Uchiha. Naruto vio de pronto cómo el rostro de Hinata palidecía y abría los ojos aún más —mira que recibirnos así… aunque de ti ya nada me sor…pren… ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS PASO AQUÍ 'TTEBAYO?!—

Los ojos de ambos, Naruto y Hinata, se hallaban impresionados ante lo que veían, mientras Sasuke bufaba fastidiado maldiciendo internamente y con una venita saltando en su sien.

Ahora tendría que explicarles a esos dos lo que había pasado… y eso sólo era muy molesto.

**•**

**•**

No dijo nada.

Se dirigió hacia el baño con la cabeza en alto pasando de todo el desastre, y cerró la puerta con un estruendo.

—Oe, ¡Sasuke te estoy hablando! —decía un exasperado rubio pasando igualmente de todo el desastre.

Cuadros, muebles, vidrios, todo. Todo en el interior de aquella sala de estar era un desastre. Un gran trastero de porcelana yacía en el suelo en pedazos junto con todas las piezas de madera y vidrio que alguna vez contuvo dentro.

En el interior del baño sólo podía escucharse el caer del agua del grifo y los leves quejidos irritados de Sasuke Uchiha.

—Será mejor que ayudemos a limpiar todo esto —habló Hinata, mientras se encargaba de levantar un par de cuadros del suelo. Una familia Uchiha feliz se mostraba en aquella foto, un padre serio que le recordó al suyo, una madre dulce muy parecida a la que alguna vez tuvo ella, un hermano mayor que reconoció como Uchiha Itachi el cual de no haber sido por su edad, podría identificarlo perfectamente con su hermana menor, el mismo porte. Y en medio de aquel retrato que ahora se encontraba bajo una fina placa de vidrio rota, se hallaba el Uchiha menor. Su cara reflejaba inocencia y anhelo, casi era imposible creer que aquel pequeño niño crecería lleno de odio y dolor para tomar venganza de su aldea, y se convertiría en una persona fría y sin escrúpulos.

—No hay ningún problema 'ttebayo —dijo de repente Naruto al momento de hacer una posición de manos muy común, para segundos después estar rodeado de clones.

— ¡Vamos, limpiemos todo éste desastre! —habló Naruto a sus clones y casi inmediatamente todos comenzaron a limpiar el lugar.

Hinata se dirigió cohibida al comedor y dejó la canasta ahí, después, comenzó a buscar un plumero para quitar todo aquel polvo que había en la sala. Justo después de haberlo encontrado, un muy serio Uchiha salía del cuarto de baño con una expresión imparcial en su rostro.

— ¿Qué es lo que haces Naruto? —dijo con molestia.

—Me sorprende que hagas una pregunta tan tonta, Sasuke. —dijo el rubio con un tono de burla mientras levantaba con ayuda de tres clones lo que quedaba del inmenso mueble de porcelana, estaba muy pesado. — ¿Qué fue lo que pasó aquí? —terminó una vez que el mueble estaba en posición vertical.

Hinata estaba congelada en su lugar, lo cierto era que no quería recibir ningún otro grito por parte del Uchiha.

—No tengo por qué darte ninguna explicación. —dijo Sasuke mientras se dirigía a la cocina pasando por el comedor dirigiéndole una mirada de indiferencia a Hinata.

—Bueno, yo creo que sí nos debes una explicación. Y una buena. —dijo Naruto, mientras hacía ademán de ironía al levantar el último cuadro.

—Hmmp. —dijo antes de dar un trago a su vaso de cristal lleno de agua —Nadie te ha pedido que limpies. — terminó, poniendo el vaso de nuevo en la barra de aquella cocina.

Hinata al ver al Uchiha más relajado, comenzó a pasar el plumero por todos los muebles de la sala, tratando de ignorar la discusión que se hacía creciente entre Naruto y Sasuke.

—Olvídalo ya Naruto, eres tan fastidioso. —dijo mientras tomaba dificultosamente asiento en una de las 6 sillas del comedor, cosa que Hinata percibió — ¿Qué es esto? —dijo mientras tomaba entre sus manos la canasta que Hinata había llevado.

—Ahh Sasuke, esa es la gloria —dijo Naruto, mientras escuchaba un golpe en la sala. Hinata se había tropezado.

—G-Gomen…—dijo una apenada Hinata mientras entraba a la cocina sobándose el hombro izquierdo.

—Valla… sigue siendo casi igual de torpe que cuando te espiaba —comentó Sasuke causando el recibir una mirada incrédula y confusa por parte del rubio mientras abría la canasta para ver de una vez por todas su contenido, cuando lo hizo, suspiró por lo bajo al percibir el delicioso aroma y casi de inmediato, su estómago llamó la atención del ojiazul. Moría de hambre.

Naruto se echó a reír, extrañaba mucho a su viejo amigo.

Hinata regresó al comedor con tres tazas de té en una pequeña bandeja que sostenía con cuidado.

—Hinata, debo repetirlo, cocinas delicioso 'ttebayo —dijo Naruto mientras comía un trozo de pollo.

—Dobe, aún hablas con la boca llena. No me lo creo. —dijo Sasuke antes de darle una buena mordida a su onigiri.

—Me alegro que te guste Naruto-kun —murmuró Hinata después de darle un sorbo a su té.

Almorzaron tranquilos, sin discusiones. Para sorpresa de ambos huéspedes Sasuke terminó primero su comida, debía admitir que no había probado comida casera tan buena desde… desde que su madre solía cocinar para él.

—Gracias. —dijo Sasuke de pronto mirando a Hinata que se encontraba junto a él en una de las sillas principales, ella era ignorante de que ése era el lugar que solía ocupar su madre.

—D-De nada S-Sasuke-san —articuló sorprendida la Hyuga al momento que se reprendía internamente por haberle llamado nuevamente por su nombre de pila. Lo cierto era que a pesar de su carácter, Uchiha Sasuke le inspiraba familiaridad.

—Hmmp. —dio como simple respuesta Sasuke.

—Realmente me sorprendes 'ttebayo… ¿seguro que te sientes bien? —comentó Naruto.

—Naruto… acabas con mi paciencia. —

— ¿Tan si quiera tienes una pisca? —se mofó Naruto tranquilamente. —Por cierto, aún no nos has dicho qué fue lo que pasó ésta mañana… no me digas que trataste de mover tú solo ese inmenso mueble y destruiste todo a tu paso —dijo irónicamente y con sorna.

— ¡URUSEI! —le gritó Sasuke levantándose bruscamente encarando al rubio que se encontraba frente a él. Casi inmediatamente, cayó nuevamente en la silla con una mueca de dolor mientras sostenía su pierna derecha.

Hinata y Naruto se miraron confundidos y después ambos miraron a Sasuke. Hinata se levantó de su lugar y revisó levemente al pelinegro, para la molestia de éste.

— ¡Está herido! —dijo alarmada Hinata al ver la pierna sangrante de Sasuke.

— ¡Sasuke, ¿Qué te ha pasado?! —dijo Naruto con sorpresa al confirmar las palabras de Hinata. La sangre traspasaba la tela del pantalón de Sasuke.

—Tsk, no es nada. —dijo comenzando a sudar frío. Nunca admitiría que se había lastimado tratando de mover el gran trastero de porcelana en un intento de limpiar su casa, sabía que para curar esa herida tendrían que llevarlo al hospital y ahí tendría que encontrarse con… pero el dolor ahora se comenzaba a hacer insoportable y ya había perdido mucha sangre.

—Debemos llevarlo rápido al hospital, la hemorragia en su herida está incrementando —dijo Hinata con seriedad.

—Bien. —dijo Naruto portando la misma actitud de Hinata mientras cargaba a Sasuke.

—No, ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Suéltame ya Naruto, me das asco! No me toques. —renegaba y pataleaba inútilmente Sasuke —Donde me vea así cualquiera de la aldea juro que te mataré. —susurró débilmente Sasuke a Naruto, estaba por desmayarse.

Partieron de ahí apresuradamente. Naruto se maldecía internamente por no haberse percatado a tiempo de la herida del pelinegro, el cual yacía pálido y desmayado sobre su espalda.

—_Tranquilo Sasuke, Sakura sabrá que hacer 'ttebayo… —_pensaba decidido el rubio mientras incrementaba su velocidad, acompañado de Hinata.

**•**

**•**

La tranquilidad reinaba en el silencioso Hospital de Konoha, la sala de espera sólo era ocupada por un par de personas que leían revistas pacíficamente. Las enfermeras iban y venían y los teléfonos permanecían silenciosos.

— ¡RÁPIDO, ES UNA EMERGENCIA! ¡LLAMEN A SAKURA-CHAN! —llegó pateando las puertas, exhausto y perturbando toda la tranquilidad que hace apenas unos minutos solía reinar en aquel lugar.

—Naruto-kun… tranquilízate —llamó desde atrás la peliazul. —debemos ir allá. —dijo apuntando a la sala de urgencias.

No tardaron mucho en llegar, pasando de todas las enfermeras que sólo los veían algo sorprendidas al notar al pelinegro en aquel estado.

—Señorita, necesitamos ver a Sakura-san por favor. Es una emergencia. —dijo rápidamente Hinata a la recepcionista quien inmediatamente asintió y comenzó a dialogar un número telefónico.

Las enfermeras tomaron a Sasuke y en silla de ruedas, lo llevaron hasta lo que sería su habitación, siendo acompañadas por ambos ninjas.

—Sakura llegará en cualquier momento, ya hemos detenido la hemorragia pero aún está inconsciente, pueden pasar y estar con él mientras ella llega. Sólo por ser ustedes chicos. —anunció la rubia enfermera al momento que guiñaba el ojo con gracia y se retiraba.

—Gracias, Ino. —terminó Naruto.

Hinata se acercó a Sasuke, a pesar de todo percance se le miraba tranquilo, como si estuviese plácidamente dormido. Casi parecía inofensivo…casi.

Las puertas de la habitación se abrieron estrepitosamente sobresaltando a Naruto y Hinata.

— ¡Naruto…baka! —dejó salir la pelirosa con furia mientras le propinaba un gran coscorrón a su rubio amigo.

—Sakura-chan…porqué me golpeas 'ttebayo… —lloriqueó Naruto mientras se frotaba con cuidado el gran bulto en su frente.

— ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Mira que llegar así armando un tremendo alboroto! ¡¿Qué acaso no sabes que en los hospitales se debe mantener la calma?! —gritaba Sakura molesta mientras zarandeaba bruscamente a Naruto de un lado a otro, y luego de enfrente hacia atrás y finalmente de arriba abajo.

Hinata los veía incrédula y luego carraspeó levemente llamando la atención de ambos amigos.

—Hinata, no me había dado cuenta, discúlpame. ¿Cómo has estado? —saludó alegremente la de ojos jade mientras aún sostenía entre su puño a Naruto.

—Bien, gracias Sakura-san pero… U-Uchiha-san… —murmuró mientras señalaba a Sasuke.

—Sasuke-kun… —dijo sorprendida la pelirosa — ¿Qué le ha pasado?—

—Al parecer se lastimó mientras intentaba mover un mueble muy grande y pesado —respondió la Hyuga.

—Ya veo…—dijo mientras revisaba con minucia la pierna de Sasuke. — ¿Saben de qué material estaba hecho dicho mueble? —habló con seriedad. No queriendo creer lo que veía.

—Al parecer estaba hecho de porcelana…—dijo Naruto pensativo.

—Me lo temía, tal parece que un pedazo de porcelana se ha incrustado al interior de su pierna. Deberemos hacerle inmediatamente una intervención quirúrgica para evitar que esto pase a mayores. —programaré el quirófano lo antes posible. —

—Muy bien Sakura-chan por favor dinos si podemos ayudarte a algo… ¿Sasuke estará bien? —preguntó Naruto algo preocupado.

—Lo estará. —dio como respuesta final Sakura mientras salía de la habitación.

—Tranquilo Naruto-kun…Sakura-san arreglará esto. —intentó darle ambos la Hyuga.

—Si… lo sé Hinata, gracias. —rió amenamente —No por nada es la encargada del Hospital 'ttebayo. —terminó con una sonrisa de orgullo en su rostro.

Las enfermeras entraron a la habitación y se llevaron rápidamente a Sasuke al quirófano donde Sakura se encontraba para llevar a cabo la extracción.

—Supongo que deberemos informarle al Hokage de esto… —dijo Hinata.

—Tienes razón, vamos. —respondió Naruto.

**•**

**•**

—Pinzas. —ordenaba Sakura mientras operaba a Sasuke.

Hacía todo con extrema precaución, su frente estaba húmeda debido al sudor que le causaba el esfuerzo de la concentración. Sus manos eran ágiles. Eran rudas al momento de emprender la fuerza y delicadas al momento de moldear el chakra y curar. Frente a ella, en la camilla, se encontraba su ex compañero. El equipo siete… le sonaba tan lejano aquella frase… hubiera deseado que las cosas hubieran sido tan diferentes. Pero el "hubiera" no existe. Y aquel equipo que ella imaginaba tampoco existió. Sólo le quedaba el darle una última oportunidad de rectificar los errores del pasado a su antiguo amigo. No sabía qué pensar de él ahora, compartía las esperanzas de Naruto y esperaba que finalmente Sasuke aceptara el cariño que la aldea podría brindarle. Casi se arrepentía de ser tan ingenua por esperar aquello, pero se había prometido el confiar en las palabras de su rubio amigo. Ella ya no era aquella chiquilla escandalosa y enamoradiza que solía fastidiar a Sasuke, y esperaba que él realmente ya no fuera aquel chico frio e indiferente a cualquier preocupación que le brindasen ansiaba el momento en el que ése cambio ocurriera en el Uchiha.

Ella siempre había amado a Sasuke y Naruto la había amado a ella, ella nunca pudo corresponder los sentimientos de su amigo, y a pesar de que al principio decía odiarlo, lo cierto es que con el tiempo él se ganó todo el reconocimiento, respeto, admiración y amor de ella… ella amaba a Naruto, pero lo hacía de una manera fraternal. Naruto llegó a importarle más que nada en el mundo pero nunca pudo verlo como hombre. Era su amigo, su compañero, su hermano.

Ahora los sentimientos eran mutuos, Naruto la amaba de la misma manera en la que ella lo amaba a él: fraternalmente. Y ahora también, ella no sabía lo que sentía por Sasuke. Lo quería y se preocupaba por él pero… estaba cansada. Cansada de ser rechazada, de recibir odio de aquel al cual ella le ofrecía amor.

—Estado… —solicitó.

—Parcial. —contestó una de las asistentes.

—_Descuida Sasuke-kun… estarás bien. —_pensó Sakura.

**•**

**•**

La tarde caía en las tranquilas calles de Konoha y el cielo se empezaba a teñir de rojo. Una tranquila y feliz tarde de primavera adornada con las risas de niños jugando por doquier era lo que presenciaban ambos jóvenes mientras caminaban tranquilamente.

—Ne, Hinata —llamó Naruto. — ¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó, y justo antes de que Hinata pudiera responder, el estómago de Naruto llamó la atención de ambos chicos causando un leve sonrojo en ambos. —L-Lo siento —rió tímidamente Naruto mientras frotaba su nuca.

—Descuida, yo…yo también tengo hambre. —dijo la peliazul regalándole una amplia sonrisa –gesto inusual en ella– que dejó perplejo a Naruto.

Nunca antes la había visto sonreír así y le gustaba. Mostraba ese lado encantador de ella que se esforzaba por esconder.

—Naruto-kun… —llamó.

— ¿Hmm? ¿Qué pasa Hinata? —preguntó.

—Esto… yo me preguntaba… —decía con mucha dificultad, parecía que se estaba sofocando y se puso de un tono rosado casi al instante.

— ¿Qué, qué? —preguntaba ansioso Naruto. Su entusiasmo sólo logró poner más nerviosa a Hinata.

—Y-Yo me p-preguntaba… si… si t-tu… —luchaba por expresarse, pero él continuaba presionándola y casi podía sentir los brazos de Naruto en sus hombros sacudiéndola.

— ¿Qué pasa Hinata? ¡Vamos dilo ya, vamos, vamos, vamos! Hinata… ¡Hinata! —llamaba desesperado Naruto.

—Y-Yo… ¡¿Quieres ir a comer ramen conmigo?! —dejó salir en un grito ahogado, casi perdía la conciencia y su corazón latía con fuerza esperando una respuesta. Estaba roja como un tomate y su voz había salido más aguda de lo normal.

Naruto se echó a reír con fuerza.

Y Hinata deseó nunca haber preguntado nada.

— ¿Eso querías decirme? —dijo entre carcajadas — ¡Claro que quiero! Siempre es un buen momento para el ramen 'ttebayo —terminó alegre.

Hinata dejo salir un silencioso suspiro de alivio. Por un segundo pensó que él le daría una negativa como respuesta. Y es que Hinata Hyuga al tratar con Naruto Uzumaki perdía toda compostura y su corazón se hacía un mar de nervios. Nunca había dejado de amarlo pero ahora sabía que no tenía ninguna oportunidad con Naruto. Habían pasado tantos años… le había quedado claro que el rubio sólo quería su amistad y ella lo aceptaría gustosa si eso significaba la felicidad de Naruto.

—D-De acuerdo… después de terminar de comer podríamos ir a comprar los víveres para Uchiha-san —dijo la ojiperla.

—Suena bien… Kakashi nos ha dado muchos vales para eso. Me pregunto cómo irá la operación 'ttebayo… —pensaba en voz alta Naruto.

—No te preocupes —dijo ella con una expresión relajada —Sakura-san lo está atendiendo, estará bien. —dijo.

—Tienes razón. ¡Muy bien, vamos rápido ya puedo oler el ramen y muero de hambre! —exclamó Naruto mientras tomaba desprevenidamente a Hinata de la mano y corría directo a "Ichiraku Ramen"

— **¡No! ¿Qué es esto? ¿Dónde estoy?...—se lamentaba**

—**Tranquilo Sasuke-kun, estarás bien. No tienes de que preocuparte. —**

— **¿Qué? ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Qué es éste lugar y qué hago yo aquí?—**

—**Valla, esas son demasiadas preguntas ¿No lo crees así?—**

—**Tsk, ¿De qué estás…? Olvídalo. No quiero estar aquí, maldición. —**

—**No hay porqué maldecir, no recuerdo haberte enseñado eso. —**

— **¿Qué dices? Exijo saber quién demonios eres. —**

—**No te preocupes ahora todo estará bien, yo estoy contigo Sasuke-kun… recuérdalo siempre. —**

—**Pero que… —dijo. Esto no tenía sentido, pero algo le decía que se pondría interesante.**

* * *

**¿Y bien?**

**¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Despertará pronto Sasuke? ¿A quién se encontrarán Hinata y Naruto mientras "hacen las compras"? ¿Por qué estoy haciendo tantas preguntas? Ya me estoy pareciendo a Sasuke x)**

**Y ahora respondo a sus reviews:**

_**Hinako uzumaki hyuga:**_ La historia se pondrá aún más interesante, no dejes de leer, yo no dejaré de escribir, lo prometo.

_**hyugaloveless:** _Ohh Sasuke cambiará, haré que sienta nuevas emociones pero lo hará a su manera y Naruto… bueno mejor ¡no dejes de leer! La historia avanzará un poco lento pero precisa.

**_Dublealfa:_ **Agradezco inmensamente tus palabras :') fuiste de esos comentarios que te dejan con una sonrisa de idiota. Hay que seguir leyendo porque se pone interesante el asunto :D

**_Holy van:_** Si lo sé Neji no podía morir T-T simplemente no en mi historia. Y si, Kakashi es el Hokage Naruto tendrá que esperar su turno :3 gracias por tus felicitaciones ¡no dejes de leer!

**_Kagome Taisho 77:_ **Lo sé, es una lástima que no haya muchos fanfic NaruHinaSasu u_u pero éste es básicamente uno :B ok resolveré tus dudas, la primera: sí, la primera parte de la historia es lo que ocurrirá en un futuro, no lo edité como debiera ser, pues yo lo tenía de una manera en Word y salió completamente diferente en fanfiction, las consecuencias de ser novata u_u y la segunda: jojo:B el capítulo se llama "confusión" Naruto simplemente no sabe que pensar, se siente extraño con Hinata y sin ella también, no sabe y no se da cuenta aún de que la ama porque nunca había sentido algo parecido por alguien más, por eso está tan confundido, entenderás más de esto si sigues leyendo, no te detengas gracias.

**Espero sus reviews, háganme sentir su amor :3**

**Hasta la próxima.**

**~Shady19~**


	5. Una serie de eventos inesperados

**¡Hola!**

**¡Buenos días, buenas tardes y buenas noches!**

**Aquí son noches y planeo desvelarme para ustedes.**

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto, su mundo y sus personajes, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**…Enjoy…**

**~PENUMBRA~**

* * *

**`Capítulo 5**

**"Una serie de eventos inesperados"**

Estaba a unas cuantas horas de anochecer, la tarde era fresca y alegre. Una tarde muy usual en la aldea de la hoja, los rostros esculpidos de los 6 Hokages se hallaban en lo alto, tan alto como el orgullo de aquel pueblo.

Corrían. Corrían lo más rápido que pudieran sus piernas y así tomados de la mano, llegaron a su destino. Aquel destino humeante y lleno de sabor, aquel lugar era uno de los lugares favoritos del rubio. Moría de hambre y quería disfrutar de un delicioso tazón de ramen. El viejo dueño del puesto; Teuchi y su hija, Ayame, satisficieron el pedido del rubio y muy pronto delante de Hinata y Naruto se hallaban dos tazones humeantes de ramen.

— ¡Éste es el mejor sitio! —expresó con enjundia el hiperactivo chico.

Hinata sólo se dedicó a asentir ante aquella afirmativa y le regaló a su amigo una sonrisa que sin duda logró aumentar la propia sonrisa de él. Justo se encontraban en medio de su placentera comida cuando Hinata sintió una cálida mano sobre su hombro, que la obligó a voltearse para encarar a aquel desconocido.

— ¡Kiba-kun! —expresó felizmente sorprendida, después de todo no era un desconocido.

— ¡Hola Hinata, Naruto! —saludó efusivamente el castaño al momento que su acompañante soltaba un fuerte ladrido de regocijo.

—Hola Kiba —saludó cordialmente el rubio a su amigo feliz de verlo, pero al mismo tiempo, se sentía de una manera extraña… casi como si lo hubieran interrumpido.

— ¿Qué haces por aquí Kiba-kun? —preguntó amable la Hyuga regalándole una cálida sonrisa a su antiguo compañero de equipo.

— ¡Ahh! ¡Hay una hormiga gigante en la mesa! —gritó Naruto aliviado de que al parecer el insecto no había tocado su ramen.

—Esa no es una hormiga, es un escarabajo. —sonó una voz seria y misteriosa.

—Ya era hora de que llegaras Shino —dijo Kiba a su compañero.

—No deberías dejar a tus insectos sueltos por ahí, ¡casi se acerca a mi ramen 'ttebayo! —protestó el rubio.

—Me disculpo. —dijo sin inmutarse.

—Como sea… ¿Qué hacen por aquí 'ttebayo? —preguntó esta vez Naruto.

— ¿Nosotros? —dijo Kiba con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro, mientras golpeaba levemente al rubio en el costado con su codo —¿Qué hacen ustedes dos juntos y tan solos por aquí? Naruto, no es sorpresa verte por aquí, ¡Pero mira que estar tan bien acompañado!…— sentenció mientras Akamaru soltaba un alarido de victoria.

Naruto se sonrojó levemente de improvisto y se maldijo internamente. ¿Y Hinata? Bueno, ella estaba de mil colores, menos su tono original de piel, respiraba agitada y comenzaba a sudar frio.

—Kiba, no deberías ser tan imprudente —aconsejó Shino —Ya que, es obvio que ambos están en una cita y no quieren ser perturbados —dijo sin haber seguido su anterior consejo —me alegro por Hinata ya que, ella siempre quiso… —un fuerte golpe interrumpió sus palabras.

Y de esa manera, Hinata aterrizó en el suelo de aquel local. Inconsciente.

— ¡HINATA! — exclamaron Kiba y Naruto al unísono. Shino simplemente comprendió lo imprudente que él mismo había sido ya que, por poco dejaba a su pobre amiga en una situación un tanto bastante incómoda.

•

•

— **¡Mamá! —dijo Sasuke, su rostro se hallaba afligido, contrariado, sorprendido y tantas otras cosas más… tan… expresivo.**

—**Sasuke-kun has crecido mucho durante estos años, pero sigues siendo mi hermoso bebé —terminó de decir la madre mientras atrapaba a Sasuke en un apretado abrazo.**

**Él se quedó totalmente estático. No sabía qué hacer, cómo reaccionar o qué decir. Tenía miedo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo Sasuke Uchiha tenía miedo. Miedo de lo que sentía, miedo de que esa mujer, que era su madre, se desvaneciera en la nada y desapareciera una vez más de su vida. Miedo también de que no fuera más que una ilusión, un sueño como tantos otros que lo han atormentado, pero éste en particular se sentía tan real… entonces, sin pensar más, correspondió el abrazo de su madre y hundió su cara en el níveo cuello de ella, mientras lloraba.**

**Lloraba de alegría, de impotencia, eran demasiados sentimientos encontrados, demasiados pensamientos cruzando por su mente, más sin embargo, de sus labios sólo pudo salir una sola frase.**

—**Te eché tanto de menos, mamá. —**

•

•

— ¡Lo estamos perdiendo! — gritaba Ino.

—Rápido, necesito más sangre. —pidió Sakura. Prontamente se le había sido entregada. —Ritmo cardiáco —solicitó.

—85 y descendiendo —informó una de las enfermeras.

¿Cómo el asunto se le había salido de las manos tan repentinamente? Sakura tenía el alma en un hilo, pero la determinación la tenía por los cielos. Rápidamente secó su frente con su antebrazo y frunció el entrecejo, analizaba con una velocidad sorprendente la situación.

Sasuke estaba estable, todo pintaba para ser una cirugía sencilla y nada riesgosa… pero no contó nunca con el hecho de que una bacteria entrara a la herida del azabache y la infectara. Ahora el problema que la aquejaba era el tiempo. No tenía el tiempo suficiente, tendría que ser demasiado rápida, justo por eso estaba tan determinada. Los signos vitales de Sasuke descendían cada vez más y si no estabilizaban de prisa su estado, podría resultar fatal.

Maldita bacteria…

•

•

Se hallaban sentados en una de las bancas públicas de la aldea de la hoja, los árboles se mecían al ritmo con el viento, y el ocaso se hacía presente. Dentro de unas pocas horas el cielo que alguna vez fue azul y vivaz se cubriría del manto oscuro de la noche. Después de su anterior incidente en el puesto de ramen, Hinata despertó un poco desubicada y mareada. Después que se hubo sentido mejor, Kiba y Shino partieron hacia la torre Hokage a entregar el reporte de la misión que acababan de completar. Había sido una situación un tanto angustiante, pero después de unos minutos de gritos, palmaditas y un poco de aire, Hinata había vuelto a ver la luz del día.

Y ahora se encontraba una vez más en compañía de Naruto en una banca pública disfrutando de un helado de fresa mientras esperaban a que se dieran las 8:00pm para ir en busca de cierto chico azabache.

— ¿Ya te sientes mejor Hinata? —preguntó Naruto mientras hallaba extremadamente interesantes las chispas de chocolate en su helado de menta.

—Ah… sí Naruto-kun gracias por preguntar, no te preocupes —contestó sumamente nerviosa, pero esforzándose de sobremanera para hablar con fluidez.

Al parecer ya había asimilado que ella y Naruto siempre serían buenos amigos y pudo controlar su tartamudeo. Decidió que se esforzaría por hacer llevadera la misión que a ambos les había sido asignada y trataría con todas sus fuerzas de no incomodar a Naruto, para ello, sería una Hinata más relajada, más alegre y conversadora, como la buena amiga que demostraría podía ser.

—Me alegro por eso. —dio como simple respuesta el rubio.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio después de eso. Era un silencio extraño pero muy relajante. El helado fue desapareciendo junto con la tarde.

—Naruto-kun… —llamó quedo al chico de hermosos ojos azules.

— ¿Si? Dime, Hinata —pidió volviendo su rostro hacia una chica hermosa. Los últimos rayos de sol iluminaban tenuemente su rostro. Sus ojos claros parecían brillar con intensidad y sus labios rosas se hallaban entre abiertos intentando pronunciar palabra.

—_Que hermosa es… —_pensó Naruto, y de inmediato sintió su rostro arder por tal pensamiento. De repente hacía calor e inconscientemente se acercaba un poco más al cálido cuerpo femenino, sus labios eran tan provocadores…

—N-No hicimos las compras… —sentenció Hinata.

¡Las compras!

Y es que con tanto ajetreo no hubo tiempo ni ánimos para ir a comprar los víveres para la mansión Uchiha, se habían olvidado completamente.

—Kuso... —se atrevió a maldecir en voz alta. Se quedó estático tres segundos y luego se levantó abruptamente jalándose los rubios cabellos con los ojos en blanco gritando incoherencias — ¡No puede ser 'ttebayo! Sasuke va a… —y entonces recordó.

— ¡S-Sasuke-san! —exclamó por él la chica Hyuga poniéndose de pie inmediatamente.

— ¡Debemos ir por el teme! —

•

•

Ya nada tenía sentido… en un momento estaba soñando con su madre, recordando viejos tiempos, y ahora se hallaba en una camilla de hospital, con delgados tubos conectados a su cuerpo, sin nada más alrededor que un siniestro silencio y un dolor profundo en su pierna, y su cabeza y… bueno, la mayoría de su cuerpo. Tenía muchas cosas encima pero sólo una en sus pensamientos.

**FLASHBACK**

—**Sasuke-kun, has pasado por demasiadas cosas. Cosas que a pesar de ser malas te han hecho fuerte. Pero ahora ya no hay cosas que te impidan ser feliz —el rostro de Mikoto Uchiha lucía serio y comprensivo al mismo tiempo.**

—**Yo jamás podré ser feliz, sin ustedes yo… —realmente no era fuerte. Sus sentimientos se encargaban de derrumbarlo, sentimientos oprimidos durante demasiados años ahora parecían estallar sin que él pudiera controlarlo.**

—**Puedes, pero necesitarás de alguien. No puedes seguir tan solo, desearía quedarme a tu lado para siempre Sasuke-kun pero ya debes irte, ella, la mujer que te hará feliz está más cerca de lo que crees, sólo confía en tu corazón porque yo resido ahí. —Mikoto se hallaba al borde de las lágrimas.**

**Sasuke sintió un dolor en el pecho y de repente todo desapareció en un destello de luz para después volver a hallarse sumido en la oscuridad de su inconciencia.**

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

•

•

— ¡Sakura-chan! ¡Ya estamos aquí, 'ttebayo! —escandaloso como es él, llegó azotando la puerta tras de sí junto con una apenada y agitada Hinata.

—Ah Naruto, Hinata. Sakura fue a revisar a Sasuke-kun, pero vendrá pronto. —informó la joven enfermera de rubia cabellera.

—Gracias Ino-san —reverenció Hinata.

—Oh Hinata, recuerda: Ino. A secas. Tu siempre tan formal —rió la chica mientras le palmeaba el hombro a la Hyuga y salía de la habitación.

—Ino… —balbuceó Hinata. No, no se acostumbraba, simplemente sonaba extraño. Pero la llamaría como su gusto fuese.

— ¡Y a mí me llamarás Naruto, ''ttebayo! —dijo triunfal el rubio.

¡Eso sí que NO! Jamás le llamaría así al chico al cual le profesaba tanta admiración, respeto y… amor.

—N-No puedes pedir imposibles, Naruto-kun… —dijo Hinata algo ruborizada, con ambas manos en el pecho y una leve sonrisa, apenada.

—_Otra vez esa sensación…_ —pensó molesto el rubio.

•

•

— ¿Te duele? —preguntó Sakura.

Sasuke la miró mal, era obvio que le dolía. Casi parecía una burla que ella le preguntara eso. Pero ni se inmutó.

—L-lo siento… —dijo Sakura al comprender su molestia —quise decir que si te molesta en esta área en específico, al tocarte así… —palpó con cuidado la pierna desnuda de Sasuke, y de inmediato sintió como el azabache se tensaba, como reprimiendo un alarido de dolor —Tendrás que permanecer aquí por esta noche Sasuke-kun, estás aún muy delicado. —sentenció finalmente Sakura.

—Tsk, no debería ser así… —comentó molesto Sasuke. No entendía, había sido un incidente demasiado absurdo como para tener que pasar por tanto alboroto, además, se había lastimado la pierna, pero a él le dolía todo el cuerpo.

—Lo sé. Pero durante la intervención una bacteria entró a la herida y tuvimos que tratarte arduamente para estabilizarte. Probablemente ahora sientas demasiado dolor en casi todo tu cuerpo, esto es debido a la gran cantidad de medicamentos que te han sido suministrados. —informó Sakura.

Ahora todo tenía sentido…

—Hmmp. —bufó molesto Sasuke. No le gustaba la idea de haber sido atendido tan minuciosamente por su antigua compañera de equipo, lo hacía sentir…culpable. —Sakura… —llamó firmemente.

Ella estaba a punto de salir de la habitación, un poco cabizbaja.

— ¿Sí? Dime, Sasuke-kun —solicitó.

—Yo… gracias. —dijo Sasuke, aparentemente molesto y viró su rostro a un lado, encontrando la ventana un poco demasiado interesante.

Sakura no pudo reprimir una leve sonrisa al escuchar salir esa frase de sus labios, y entonces sus ojos jade se posaron en el rostro de un indiferente Sasuke. Entonces recordó aquella triste despedida que alguna vez hubo entre ella y el azabache cuando apenas eran unos Gennin, las cosas habían cambiado bastante.

—Descuida Sasuke-kun, es mi deber. —respondió fríamente pero sincera. Ella también había cambiado.

Sasuke posó su mirada oscura y penetrante en ella, y entonces, ella salió de la habitación sin más. Y él no pudo evitar sentirse como un estúpido.

•

•

— ¡Sakura-chan! ¡Ya nos estábamos haciendo viejos 'ttebayo! —exageró Naruto.

—Ah, Naruto, Hinata-chan… —dijo Sakura. Había olvidado que vendrían por el pelinegro. —Sasuke-kun está bien, demo… no podrá ser dado de alta el día de hoy. —

— ¿A ocurrido algo m-malo? —preguntó nerviosa la Hyuga.

—Una bacteria entró a la herida de Sasuke-kun durante la intervención. —Recitó. —afortunadamente, lo solucionamos a tiempo pero hemos tenido que suministrarle medicamento muy fuerte, por lo cual tendrá que estar internado al menos hasta mañana al medio día. —Informó —Así que pueden ir a descansar por ahora. —

— ¿Podemos entrar a verlo? —preguntó Naruto en plural, con la seriedad marcada en sus jóvenes facciones.

—Por ahora no. Él necesita descanso. —dijo Sakura.

—De acuerdo… —Naruto sonó un poco desilusionado, y frustrado. — ¡entonces vendremos mañana a medio día 'ttebayo! —Soltó luego esbozando una gran sonrisa —Nos vemos Sakura-chan. —dijo y dio media vuelta caminando rumbo a la salida —vamos Hinata, ¡te acompaño a tu casa! —

—H-Hai. —Respondió nerviosa Hinata —con permiso Sakura-san. Reverenció antes de salir tras el rubio.

—S-Sayonara… —respondió Sakura un tanto confundida.

•

•

Eran alrededor de las 9:40pm y las calles de Konoha se hallaban pacíficas, la gente que transitaba alrededor parecía alegre, y ellos dos no eran la excepción. Naruto y Hinata caminaban tranquilos rumbo al complejo Hyuga.

—Oe, Hinata… ¿paso por ti mañana temprano? —preguntó Naruto mientras miraba hacia el cielo estrellado, con ambas manos tras la nuca.

Hinata enmudeció. Su cara de pronto se tiñó de rojo y la respiración salía entrecortada. —Y-yo… etto… ¿P-para q-qué, N-Naruto-kun? —terminó a duras penas de pronunciar.

—Bueno, para ir por las compras del teme. Podríamos luego tal vez, desayunar… y al medio día ir por él —dijo alegre Naruto, con la leve esperanza de que Hinata se apiadara y cocinara el desayuno para él.

Hinata no pudo evitar sentirse desilusionada, pero rápidamente se repuso, y esbozó una enorme sonrisa mostrando la mayor parte de su perfecta dentadura. —Me parece bien. ¡Podría preparar onigiris! —soltó entusiasmada, disfrazando su profunda tristeza de una manera muy inusual en ella.

Naruto se sintió descolocado por un breve momento. Hinata cada vez lo sorprendía más y aquí iba de nuevo ese maldito sentimiento burbujeante en la boca de su estómago que de alguna manera parecía pasarse a su rostro haciendo que éste ardiera, como pudo, asintió.

—_Debe pensar que soy una tonta —_se reprochó internamente Hinata.

—Hinata-sama —llamó una tercera voz.

— ¡Neji-niisan! —saludó alegre la Hyuga, lo cual extrañó aún más a cierto rubio.

Se encontraban frente a los aposentos Hyuga, donde Neji los esperaba en la entrada en silencio mirando las estrellas.

—Hinata-sama, que bueno que estás bien. Estaba comenzando a preocuparme… —mintió. Realmente había estado muy preocupado, pero el orgullo Hyuga no podía evitar llevarlo en las venas. —Hola Naruto —

—Buenas noches Neji, ¿cómo va todo? —preguntó el rubio de lo más amable.

—Todo va bien —respondió el castaño de lo más serio.

—Agh, ¿cómo puedes ser tan serio? Así nunca conseguirás una chica 'ttebayo… —bufó molesto Naruto.

—Oh, pero si lo dice el experto en mujeres. —dijo sarcásticamente el castaño. Una sonrisa arrogante se formaba en su rostro.

—Hmn. Estás celoso, es obvio 'ttebayo… —afirmó el ojiazul con una mirada de absoluta confianza y superioridad.

Hinata sólo los observaba divertida.

—Claro, me muero de la envidia por aquel beso –el cual por cierto fue el único que has tenido– con Sasuke Uchiha —ese había sido un golpe bajo para Naruto.

— ¡Neji-niisan! —exclamó sorprendida por el atrevimiento de su primo.

— ¡¿Eee?! ¡Pero si ese fue un accidente 'ttebayo! —gritó ahora un exaltado rubio con los ojos como platos mientras un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo erizándole la piel al sólo recordar aquel suceso bochornoso. Un leve rubor intercedió en sus mejillas de la vergüenza y la rabia.

Neji no pudo soportarlo más y se echó a reír. —Ahh, ¿un accidente? —dijo entre risas. Naruto lo miraba molesto y Hinata muy sorprendida, era extraño ver a su primo tan serio e impenetrable estallando ahora en carcajadas. —Lo s-siento, ¡pero yo no ando por ahí besando "por accidente" a Lee! — y siguió riendo.

Hinata se puso roja. El simple hecho de imaginarse a su primo y a Rock Lee en medio de un… no, simplemente no podía imaginárselo, y no quiso imaginárselo. Entonces puso más atención y se dio cuenta de lo hermosa que era la risa de su primo. Ella sabía que Neji era un hombre atractivo pero nunca antes lo había visto tan animado y eso parecía sentarle bien al castaño.

— ¡Bah! No lo entiendes. No tiene sentido que alguien tan inteligente como yo discuta con un ignorante como tú 'ttebayo —dijo al fin el Uzumaki aparentando increíble sabiduría y autocontrol.

—Tienes razón —articuló Neji al fin dejando de reír, pero con una sonrisa en su rostro —No tiene sentido que discutas por tonterías —

—exacto. —dijo Naruto triunfante

—Digo, después de todo, es tu vida amorosa. —

—Al fin lo entien… ¡B-Baka! —renegó furioso el rubio.

Y las risas continuaron por parte del Hyuga, mientras una chica de cabellos azulinos miraba angustiada a su compañero de misión. No sabía quién estaba ahora más ruborizado.

* * *

**La verdad me he divertido mucho con esta última parte, un Neji estallando de la risa ¿se lo imaginan? Yo tampoco. x)**

**Mañana les esperan sorpresas a nuestros protagonistas que puede que a muchos les guste y a otros no, todo depende de su criterio.**

**Esperando que los criterios sean muy buenos, dejaré el fic hasta aquí, nos vemos en la próxima.**

**Dejen por favor un lindo y prolongado review para mí :3 díganme qué les parece, qué creen que pasará, quién es su personaje favorito, si les ha agradado Neji, Sasuke, Hinata, Naruto y Sakura hasta el momento, o qué no les ha gustado, quién creen que debería cambiar o cuál quisieran que muriera *-***

**(okno ¬u¬).**

**Cualquier sugerencia o comentario es bienvenido en mensaje, review, o contactándome en mi cuenta de Facebook personal: /karenmys**

**¡Matta ne!**

**~Shady19~**


	6. La Diferencia

**Hola :)**

**6to capítulo listo para ustedes.**

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto, su mundo y sus personajes, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**…Enjoy…**

**~PENUMBRA~**

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

**"La Diferencia"**

Estaba verdaderamente fastidiado.

Llevaba, a su gusto, demasiado tiempo en ese cuarto y quería salir de ahí lo antes posible. No bastaba el hecho de estar herido de una pierna, sino que también tenía que soportar los acosos de todas las enfermeras de ese maldito hospital. Ni siquiera pudo dormir bien esa noche, pues seguido sentía que era observado mientras intentaba conciliar el sueño, a través de su ventanal pudo notar que aún era de madrugada.

Probablemente las 4:00am…

—Sasuke-kun, buenos días —chilló una de las enfermeras, haciendo un ademán un tanto infantil.

—Lárgate. —ordenó cruel.

Seguramente ella era la que lo había estado molestando durante toda la noche interrumpiendo su descanso. Y la falta de sueño sólo empeoraba su estado de ánimo.

Estaba furioso. No, el término de "furia" era demasiado pobre para expresar su estado de ánimo.

—Necesito revisar tus signos vitales —protestó la enfermera.

—Tsk… —renegó Sasuke. No sabía si era realmente necesario aquello, pero lo permitiría con la esperanza de salir de ahí lo antes posible.

—Valla, te recuperas rápido… eres un hombre bastante fuerte. —dijo la enfermera mientras se inclinaba un tanto exagerada para observar la pantalla del monitor. Su vestido estaba recogido hacia arriba un tanto más de lo necesario y su cabello estaba suelto y caía ondulado por su espalda. Eran obvias las intenciones de esa mujer.

— ¿Ya has terminado? —respondió tajante.

—Sólo te sanaré una vez más y quedarás como nuevo. —dijo ella sin darle importancia a las palabras directas del Uchiha.

Con precaución, comenzó a palpar la pierna de Sasuke mientras un destello de luz verde emanaba de sus manos. Éste era su último recurso, estaba desesperada.

Miraba a Sasuke directamente a los ojos mientras sus manos curaban internamente la herida que ya apenas y era visible. El Uchiha simplemente la miraba con indiferencia, entonces ella se atrevió demasiado cuando posó su mano un poco más cerca de la entrepierna del pelinegro.

Sasuke la tomó con fuerza de la muñeca, la miraba con odio, con repudio. Indignado.

— ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando? —su voz sonó gruesa, profunda.

— ¡Ah! M-Me lastimas… —se quejó la castaña enfermera.

—Eres… —últimamente la cólera se instalaba en su ser con más frecuencia, pero ésta vez tenía un buen motivo para estar fuera de quicio, sin embargo, se contuvo. —Tsk… me largo de aquí. —Soltó bruscamente la mano de la chica y se puso de pie.

— ¡No puedes irte! —chilló nuevamente. Pero ahora su voz portaba un tono de resentimiento.

—No permito que me digas lo que puedo o no hacer — dijo, y sin más, se fue.

…No sin antes lanzar una última mirada de desprecio…

**•**

**•**

Avanzaba a pasos lentos, lo cierto era que su muslo aún no estaba completamente sano, pero no pensaba quedarse en ese hospital un segundo más. Estaba harto. Llevaba la mayor parte de su vida lidiando con problemas de ese tipo, siendo acosado por mujeres, chicas, ancianas y demás, pero nunca nadie había llegado tan lejos.

No conocía a una sola mujer en todo Konoha que no haya tratado de obtener su atención de una forma u otra, todas eran iguales. Siempre tras de él incluso cuando traicionó a la aldea y desertó.

**•**

**•**

8:00 am.

Los rayos del sol iluminaban su pálido rostro, el único sonido perceptible en aquella habitación eran los pajarillos que revoloteaban en el exterior haciendo de esa mañana un momento pacífico.

Se despejó y se dispuso a desayunar, había cosas que hacer y sólo tendrían hasta el mediodía.

—Hinata-sama, Uzumaki-san ha venido a verla, está esperando en la sala de visitas. —anunció un miembro de la servidumbre.

Hinata ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de contestar cuando…

— ¡Buenos días Hinata! —saludó muy alegre el rubio, adentrándose en aquella habitación.

Hinata sonrió. Sabía el tipo de persona que era Naruto y agradecía que él se sintiera en tanta confianza con ella.

—Naruto-kun… buenos días —dijo portando una sutil sonrisa.

—Hinata-sama, yo… ¡joven Uzumaki le pedí que esperara en la sala de visitas! —alegaba desesperado y angustiado el sirviente.

—Ko-san, no debes preocuparte. Naruto es a-alguien de confianza, tranquilo…—sus mejillas se hallaban levemente sonrosadas.

El hombre asintió un poco más relajado y salió de la sala del comedor dándole privacidad a ambos ninjas.

—Valla Hinata, tu familia es demasiado formal… —dejó salir con un tono de enfado.

—Lo sé… —respondió con voz queda. Por inercia bajó su mirada y comenzó a jugar nerviosamente con sus dedos pulgares.

— ¡Eres totalmente diferente a ellos 'ttebayo! —dijo ahora con entusiasmo. Posando una mano en uno de los pequeños hombros de la Hyuga.

— ¿N-No soy una persona formal? —

—No… no quise decir eso… —dijo Naruto pensativo y serio a la vez —Eres… —estaba nervioso —eres increíble Hinata, eres amable y cortés todo el tiempo y con todos, no sé cómo lo haces 'ttebayo. —sus palabras habían sido sinceras y espontáneas, algo lo hacía sentir que cuando estaba con ella todo lo que decía o pensaba tenía más sentido que nunca.

—Yo… —ella se encontraba roja, se reprochaba internamente el no poder controlarse —gracias Naruto-kun… —con dificultad pronunció aquellas palabras, quería decirle más, que él era su motivación, alguien admirable, fantástico y tantas otras cosas más… pero no pudo.

Un silencio incómodo se hizo presente para después ser interrumpido por la voz alegre del rubio.

—Vamos Hinata, debemos tener todo listo y sé justamente a donde ir —soltó con una inmensa sonrisa.

—H-Hai —dijo ella poniéndose de pie —vamos. —

**•**

**•**

La plaza comercial ese día se encontraba poco concurrida, una que otra persona o familia iba y venía cargando bolsas grandes, pequeñas o medianas, una mañana tranquila, como de costumbre.

—Ne, Hinata, ¿Qué deberíamos comprar primero? —preguntó. Los rayos matutinos del sol provocaban en su rubia cabellera una especie de resplandor, como si de oro se tratase.

—No lo sé, tal vez primero deberíamos ir por los vegetales —contestó.

— ¿Vegetales? Hmm de acuerdo siempre y cuando no tenga yo que probarlos —dijo divertido mientras hacía un ademan de disgusto sacando la lengua.

La mañana iba transcurriendo con parsimonia, hubo uno que otro evento desafortunado, como cuando a Hinata la habían esposado porque a Naruto se le había olvidado pagar los tomates, la verdad es que se había distraído mucho con aquellos ramen que estaban en oferta. O cuando a Naruto lo golpearon varias mujeres por haber hecho su jutsu sexy enfrente de dos que tres niños, bueno, él pensaba que con eso le rebajarían el precio del arroz, Hinata sintió pena por su amigo cuando terminó con varios moretones en el brazo derecho, producto de la furia de una madre con varios kilos de más, después de ese desafortunado enfrentamiento, la Hyuga se dispuso a curar sus golpes con su jutsu médico, no era tan bueno como el de una ninja médico profesional, pero ayudó a desaparecer el dolor y las marcas en el brazo de Naruto. Y como olvidar el hecho de que desperdiciaron más de una hora recorriendo la plaza una vez más buscando las bolsas que contenían todo aquello que habían comprado en el puesto de lácteos, pues cierta chica se había distraído un poco con cierto chico y la consecuencia había sido aquella.

Pero finalmente todo estaba listo, las compras estaban completas y ellos estaban cansados, el hecho de que el sol estuviera en la cúspide no ayudaba demasiado.

—Tal vez n-no alcancemos a dejar todo esto a la casa de U-Uchiha-san…—comentó la ojiperla.

—Tienes razón, deberíamos ir primero al hospital por el teme —sugirió Naruto.

Y así, emprendieron su camino hacia el hospital de Konoha, en busca de alguien que en realidad no se encontraba ahí.

**•**

**•**

Su pierna aún dolía, pero podría sobrellevarlo. No era como si él se estuviera quejando, cosas peores había vivido.

Estaba en el patio de aquella grande vivienda, sudando, cansado, entrenando. Se exigía incluso más de lo que estaba consciente su cuerpo podía ofrecerle en esos momentos, no había si quiera desayunado, de hecho, no había probado un verdadero alimento desde la mañana del día anterior, cuando había probado los onigiris que aquellos dos enfadosos ninjas le habían proporcionado. En el hospital de Konoha no le habían dado nada más que medicinas, suero, y una sopa horrible. Pero no le importaba demasiado, aun así lanzaba patadas y golpes firmemente en aquel desafortunado tronco de madera.

**•**

**•**

— ¡¿Cómo que el teme no está?! ¿A dónde se ha ido? —estaba desesperado, ellos se habían estado preocupando por él, tal vez demasiado.

—Tranquilízate Naruto, se ha ido esta mañana, una horas antes de que saliera el sol. Al parecer tuvo un problema con una de las enfermeras… —dijo Sakura tranquilamente, aunque aquello último lo había dicho con un deje de molestia, enfocando sus ojos jade en una castaña enfermera que sólo se encogió en su posición al oír aquella declaración por parte de la pelirosa —aunque no importa mucho, Sasuke-kun se encuentra bien, se le daría de alta ésta misma mañana, aún necesita una última curación, una leve. Aunque no le hubiera afectado llegar caminando a su casa, no queda muy lejos de aquí. —dijo finalmente mostrando una leve sonrisa. Le preocupaba el estado del pelinegro, pero definitivamente no iría tras él para sanarlo, tal vez lo hubiera hecho si el Uchiha estuviera un poco más lastimado, o si ella fuera unos cuantos años menor… —deberían buscarlo en su casa, debe estar ahí —sugirió finalmente.

—Espero que esté ahí 'ttebayo, porque si llegara a… — no pudo si quiera terminal la oración cuando sintió una frágil mano posada en su hombro derecho.

—Tranquilo Naruto-kun, Uchiha-san podrá ser… u-una persona difícil de comprender algunas ocasiones pero e-estoy segura que no saldría de la aldea con un lesión en la pierna —en realidad no estaba segura, pero eso era lo que esperaba.

—Sí, así debe ser… ¡vallamos a buscarlo Hinata! —una vez más Hinata era arrastrada de la mano de Naruto hacia la salida de aquel hospital. Mientras Naruto se despedía de Sakura a lo lejos, la voz entrecortada de su peliazul compañera llamó su atención.

—N-Naruto-kun, las bolsas… —

Si había un ninja despistado en la aldea de la hoja, ése sin duda alguna era Naruto Uzumaki.

**•**

**•**

Una ducha de agua fría es justo lo que necesitaba para tonificar el cuerpo y al fin descansar, y una ducha de agua fría era justo lo que estaba disfrutando en esos momentos.

Recién salía de ésta y se sentía de maravilla. El único inconveniente era la persistente molestia en su muslo derecho.

Los sonidos en la puerta perturbaron su tranquilidad, sabía de quién se trataba. Resignado y con pasos lentos, se dirigió a atender.

Apenas hubo abierto la puerta, un molesto rubio y una Hinata con cara de angustia suspiraron de alivio, inmediatamente Naruto intentó adentrarse en aquella casa, pero Sasuke le impidió el paso con un brazo.

— ¿Se puede saber qué demonios haces aquí? ¡Se supone que deberías estar en el hospital! No lo puedo creer, eres… —

—Ahórrate tus sermones dobe, me siento completamente bien, deja de gritar. —interrumpió molesto el azabache. — ¿Qué es todo eso, Hyuga? —preguntó, enfocándose en las tantas bolsas que se hallaban en el umbral de su puerta.

—U-Uchiha-san, buenos días… —ahí estaba de nuevo ese molesto honorífico —son compras que Naruto-kun y yo hemos conseguido para usted. —sentenció Hinata.

— ¿Compras…? —Sasuke en realidad no entendía — ¿Por q… —

—No tienes ni un pan viejo partido por la mitad teme, Kakashi nos ha pedido comprar tus víveres, al menos hasta que puedas realizar tu primera misión. —dijo Naruto con un deje de cansancio, pasando de largo por el brazo de Sasuke y adentrándose en la enorme sala.

Sasuke estaba más confundido que molesto, aunque su rostro lucía carente de emociones, como la mayoría del tiempo. ¿Por qué alguien a quien había traicionado lo ayudaba ahora de esa forma? ¿Por qué era tratado con tanto respeto por parte de la Hyuga? ¿Por qué había sido sanado por su antigua compañera y por qué sus antiguos compañeros lo habían sacado de prisión? La verdad era que él no creía merecer todo aquello… lo hacía sentirse… culpable.

—Uchiha-san… —la voz de Hinata lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, se había quedado tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que seguía obstruyendo el paso en el marco de su puerta principal.

—Hmmp —dijo al momento de retirarse para permitirle el paso a ella, quien hizo una leve reverencia y tomando entre sus manos un paquete, entraba en su casa. Ni si quiera se había molestado en dedicarle una mirada o una sonrisa, sólo acomodaba cosas en la mesa mirando a Naruto, quien a su vez se dedicaba a oler el paquete que ella había llevado. Él seguía en el marco de la puerta, aun pensando. Pero esta vez sus pensamientos eran ocupados por cierta peliazul en específico, Hinata. La miraba con detenimiento por primera vez, llevaba sandalias negras con un leve tacón, el cabello suelto y brillante, los pantalones púrpura holgados que solía usar, ahora habían desaparecido para ser reemplazados por unos que le iban al cuerpo y en color negro. Su habitual suéter lo seguía portando como siempre, y eso lo llevó a preguntarse el porqué de aquello, ¿es que acaso sentía vergüenza de sí misma? La verdad era que a Sasuke Uchiha aquello lo tenía completamente sin cuidado. Pero algo muy cierto, era que Hinata Hyuga era completamente diferente del resto, era completamente insignificante, pero había algo que a sus ojos la hacía especial.

Sasuke se reprimió mentalmente una y otra vez de la manera más severa posible.

¿Especial? ¿Por qué creía él que Hinata era "especial"? ¿Realmente pensaba siquiera que era alguien "diferente"? Y lo más importante… ¿Por qué seguía él en el marco de la puerta observando como idiota a la nada pensando en alguien tan insignificante como Hinata Hyuga?

—Sasuke, ¿no piensas siquiera ayudarnos a poner todo esto en su lugar? —refunfuñaba molesto Naruto, sacándolo al fin de sus absurdos pensamientos. Y al mismo tiempo, perdía el equilibrio de todos los diversos alimentos enlatados que pretendía cargar con el brazo izquierdo, la mano derecha y la boca, haciendo un estruendo que hizo dar un respingo a Hinata y logró sacar un suspiro cansado de los labios de Sasuke. — ¡Lo ves! Eso pasa por no ayudarme teme —se excusaba inútilmente el rubio, mientras recogía todas las latas, con ayuda de Hinata.

—Tsk, no es mi culpa que seas tan baboso Naruto. —dijo el pelinegro con molestia — si fueras un poco más inteligente hubieras ya, desde hace un buen rato, creado clones que hicieran toda la labor, pero eres un idiota. —

— ¡Si, bueno al menos yo no me lesioné por que unas latas de atún se me cayeran encima 'ttebayo! —gritó el Uzumaki con sorna.

No tardó demasiado para que ambos varones comenzaran a maldecirse descaradamente frente a la presencia de Hinata, quien se ponía nerviosa cada vez más.

— ¡B-Basta! —gritó la Hyuga exaltada, Naruto sólo la miró sorprendido mientras sostenía a Sasuke de las solapas. Y Sasuke a su vez la miró con la misma indiferencia de siempre, aunque en sus neutros ojos casi parecía querer asomarse un deje de curiosidad. Sostenía firmemente a Naruto del cuello. —No deberían actuar de esa manera, lo mejor sería concentrarnos en la recuperación de Uchiha-san —sentenció finalmente. Roja como un tomate, pero sin trabarse en una sola palabra.

—Hmmp como sea. —dijo molesto el azabache mientras soltaba (por no decir "aventaba") bruscamente a Naruto de entre sus manos.

—C-comamos —dijo dulcemente la Hyuga con una tierna sonrisa.

— _¿Especial? Pues sí que es especial, resultó ser bipolar, tsk._ —pensaba Sasuke mientras devoraba el delicioso contenido del paquete de comida que Hinata y Naruto habían comprado. Valla que tenía hambre.

—Las cosas ya están listas teme, no hay nada más que hacer por ahora. —afirmó Naruto.

—N-Naruto-kun… Ya que S-Sasuke-kun… fue dado de alta (por no decir que se escapó) a-antes de la última cura... yo… Sakura-san me pidió que… bueno… —

— ¡Habla de una vez Hyuga! —gritó Sasuke desesperado. Interrumpiendo las palabras de Hinata, y de paso, exaltándola de sobremanera.

—Teme… —gruñía Naruto entre dientes — ¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarle de esa manera a Hinata? Respétala. Ella no es como todas las que conoces 'ttebayo. —terminó. Su semblante en aquel momento era de completa seriedad.

Aquella frase tomó desprevenida a ambos azabaches.

Algo se movió en el interior de Hinata, un sentimiento cálido, era como recibir un abrazo en las más puras emociones, e inconscientemente sonrió.

Sasuke por su parte también se sintió extraño, pero él por el contrario de Hinata, sintió disgusto. Un muy extraño disgusto que nunca antes había sentido, era como recibir una patada en el estómago, y que en ese instante todos los sentimientos se fueran a dar un paseo hacia su garganta, impidiéndole el habla por primera vez.

Eso lo llevó instantáneamente a pensar en las palabras del idiota de su amigo. — _Ella no es como todas las que conoces 'ttebayo._ —Y era cierto, Hinata no era como todas las demás mujeres que había conocido. Ahora por primera vez, se detenía a pensar en ello. Hinata había sido una débil Gennin siempre demasiado tímida. Si existía una razón para que él supiera quién era ella, la respuesta era simple. Ella era la futura líder del clan Hyuga. Era eso, y el hecho de que en más de una ocasión la había visto a lo lejos observándolos, o más bien observando a Naruto en silencio. Siempre escondida, detrás de un poste, o el tronco de un árbol. Al principio pensaba que era una más de sus fanáticas que lo espiaba debido a su tonto enamoramiento, eso en cierta forma, tenía algo de verdad. Sólo que ella no lo veía a él…

Ella observaba a Naruto. De hecho, ahora que lo pensaba, Hinata era la única chica en toda la aldea que no le prestaba atención. Era como sentirse rechazado y bendecido al mismo tiempo. Su orgullo le dolía al darse cuenta de esto, pero al mismo tiempo estaba feliz de que al fin una mujer no se le lanzara encima. Involuntariamente, se sintió mucho mejor.

—Y-Yo sólo iba a decir que Sakura-san me pidió curar a Uchiha-san por última vez. —dijo. Haciendo un esfuerzo por no trabarse en sus palabras, esto había sido más difícil debido a toda la emoción que sentía al haber sido defendida por el rubio de aquella manera.

—Hmmp. —soltó Sasuke fingiendo molestia.

—Toma eso como una afirmativa, Hinata —dijo el chico de ojos azules mientras le guiñaba el ojo a su compañera, la cual dicho sea de paso casi se desvanece ante ese gesto.

—Por favor, t-tome asiento… —estaba de más decir lo avergonzada, nerviosa y aterrada que se encontraba Hinata en aquellos momentos.

* * *

**¡Aggh! Este capítulo me tomó más trabajo de redactar, simplemente no sabía por dónde empezar… pero al final terminó gustándome y espero que a ustedes también les haya gustado.**

**En el siguiente capítulo definitivamente habrá un poco más SasuHina y NaruHina **

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

**~Shady19~**


	7. Propuesta a medianoche

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto, su mundo y sus personajes, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**… ¡A leer! …**

**~PENUMBRA~**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

**"Propuesta de medianoche"**

**•**

**•**

Estaba de más decir lo avergonzada, nerviosa y aterrada que se encontraba Hinata en aquellos momentos, ahora sola en una habitación con nadie más que Sasuke Uchiha y éste a su vez se hallaba en ropa interior. Naruto brillantemente había decidido darles un poco de privacidad al salir de la habitación para que así Hinata atendiera a Sasuke.

Hinata no era una experta en ninjutsu médico, más sin embargo, tenía lo necesario para llevar a cabo aquella última y sencilla curación.

—Comienza. —ordenó Sasuke. Realmente no había dicho aquello como una orden, muy a su manera esa era una petición, pero la manera fría y descortés en la que lo había dicho era, precisamente, una orden.

Hinata, sin decir una palabra y muy nerviosa, comenzó a palpar cuidadosamente la piel expuesta del Uchiha. Éste sólo la miraba con indiferencia.

Pero lo que realmente sentía Sasuke en aquellos momentos, era curiosidad. ¿Desde cuándo aquella chiquilla había aprendido ninjutsu médico? ¿Quién le había enseñado? ¿Por qué últimamente en todo lo que podía pensar era en preguntas sin respuesta? Y lo más importante… ¿Por qué seguía pensando en Hinata Hyuga?

**•**

**•**

La fresca primavera del mes de Marzo, llenaba de vida aquel lugar. El cielo se encontraba bañado de un hermoso tono azul, casi tan hermoso como el tono de sus ojos. El fresco viento soplaba con sutileza moviendo los mechones rubios de su frente.

Su profunda mirada se hallaba sumida en la distancia, atenta a todo y nada a la vez. Sentía mucha curiosidad, hace ya más de veinte minutos que había salido del interior de la casa principal de los Uchiha y probablemente estuviera fuera por unos diez minutos más.

En su mente, indagaban una mil ideas. Aún anhelaba el día en el que sería nombrado Hokage de la aldea escondida entre las hojas, podía imaginarse a la perfección los gritos de emoción de todo el pueblo, alabando su nombramiento con devoción. Casi era perceptible la sensación de dicha que aquello le causaría si fuese real, si no estuviese fuera de la mansión Uchiha, esperando a los que consideraba sus amigos. Podría tener una y mil cosas en la mente. Ramen, misiones, fortaleza, o su sueño de ser Hokage. Pero la base de todo aquello eran las personas más importantes para él, sus amigos.

En momentos como ese, cuando sólo podía percibir el sonido del viento meciendo las hojas de los frondosos árboles y los pajarillos cantando alegremente, imaginaba, pensaba, y recordaba, muchas cosas. Imaginaba en cómo sería su vida dentro de unos cuántos años, en cómo sería él como Hokage, pensaba en el amor, se daba cuenta de que nunca había besado antes a una chica y eso lograba deprimirlo. Era entonces que recordaba a su madre, y su fortaleza. A su padre, y su determinación. Y de alguna manera aquella fortaleza y determinación era instalada dentro de su propio ser para mantenerlo motivado a cumplir sus sueños.

**•**

**•**

—Listo. —anunciaba Hinata, muy satisfecha con los resultados obtenidos.

—Bien. —respondió el Uchiha con seriedad.

— ¿Se siente mejor? —preguntó ella con familiaridad, lo cual logró extrañarlo.

—Naturalmente. No preguntes idioteces. —contestó fríamente, pero la Hyuga no cambió su tranquilo semblante por ningún segundo.

Hinata ahora, preparaba los vendajes para la pierna de Sasuke. Ofreciendo una cálida sonrisa, se dispuso a comenzar con su labor al vendar al Uchiha.

Sasuke sólo podía verla en silencio, y por primera vez, no sólo la veía. La estaba observando.

Sus facciones eran tan finas que parecían la obra maestra del más fino de los escultores, sus hermosos ojos perla adornados por aquellas abundantes y oscuras pestañas haciendo el contraste perfecto con su pálida piel, miraban concentrados la pierna de Sasuke. Su larga, suave y brillante cabellera azulina caía perfectamente sobre su espalda dejando dos largos mechones lacios enmarcando aquel rostro perfecto. Y sus manos… sus manos eran tan finas y delicadas que parecían de porcelana. Sasuke podría ser engreído, orgulloso, testarudo, abnegado y demasiado obstinado. Sin embargo, aquello no era todo, ahora a aquella interminable lista de defectos se le agregaba el hecho de lo ciego que había sido por tanto tiempo. Ahí, sentado frente a Hinata, se dio cuenta de aquella insignificancia no tan insignificante que había ignorado por tanto tiempo. Intentó apartar la mirada, intentó dejar de pensar en tantas idioteces y distraer su mente con un asunto de más relevancia, trató por todos los medios de convencerse de que aquello sólo era un impulso de su enfermizo cerebro, que lo llevaban ahora después de muchos años de reprimirse, a pensamientos y sentimientos inadecuados. Con una actitud un tanto exorbitante por todos aquellos pensamientos nuevos para su persona, Sasuke se apartó súbitamente de la Hyuga como si esta con su única presencia le quemase.

— ¿Se encuentra bien Uchiha-san? —preguntó Hinata un tanto desorientada.

Sasuke no supo qué responder de momento, y afortunadamente, en ese instante entró precipitadamente un rubio emocionado por la puerta principal, Sasuke le agradeció internamente a su amigo y rival el hecho de ser tan imprudente.

—Teme, Hinata, ¡Ino ha venido para decirnos algo importante dattebayo! —explicaba exasperado el Uzumaki.

—Naruto-kun… me has dado un susto… —decía Hinata pausadamente, con una mano sobre su pecho y los ojos muy abiertos.

—Yo… sorry Hinata-chan —dijo en un tono divertido pero apenado.

Hinata no respondió, le había tomado de sorpresa que Naruto usara ese calificativo en ella.

—No es como si me importase, pero ¿qué clase de kunoichi se deja sorprender de esa manera? Tsk… —Hinata comprendió aquellas palabras y logró sentirse inferior por un instante, pero la mirada que Naruto le brindó la hizo poner la cabeza en alto y no flaquear ante la prepotencia del Uchiha.

—Ciertamente me he distraído por un instante —afirmó sin tartamudear y con la mirada fija en sus ojos oscuros —pero no habrá una segunda vez, puede estar tranquilo. —la voz en Hinata no había sonado a disculpa y el azabache se percató de aquello inmediatamente, ciertamente ella había sacado valor para mirarlo de aquella forma e inclusive levantar su voz un poco, no había sido un acto grosero, pues aquello lo había comunicado con la elegancia y la cortesía que naturalmente la caracterizaba.

—Tsk, eso espero —respondió tajante. Él no era cortés, ni tenía intenciones de serlo.

—Teme, eres demasiado grosero 'ttebayo… —la voz de Naruto sonaba cansada, como si hubiera dicho aquella frase ya muchas veces —Oe, Hinata, ¡Vallamos a recibir a Ino! —

Hinata asintió con una sonrisa en su rostro y salió corriendo tras Naruto, dejando atrás a un molesto pelinegro que renegaba internamente por aquella situación.

¿Qué hacía Ino en su casa? Le molestaba el hecho de que últimamente cualquiera pudiera entrar y salir del distrito Uchiha a su gusto sin ningún tipo de restricción. Pero lo que le tenía más molesto en aquellos momentos era Hinata Hyuga. No recordaba aquel comportamiento en esa insignificante muchacha. Ella solía asentir y bajar el rostro ante cualquier reprimenda viniera de quien viniese. Le molestó aún más el darse cuenta que la causa de aquella confianza provenía de Naruto.

**•**

**•**

—Hola Hinata, Naruto. —saludó animadamente cierta chica rubia.

—Buenas tardes Ino-s… Ino. —se corrigió inmediatamente la Hyuga.

—Ino, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? —preguntó alegremente Naruto.

—Ahh bueno… yo… ¿S-Se encuentra Sasuke-kun? —cuestionó un tanto nerviosa —Quería avisarle que dentro de dos días se llevaría a cabo el festival de la primavera y bueno… yo… —

—No desperdicies tu tiempo Yamanaka. No asistiré, es una completa idiotez celebrar un día tan común y corriente. —interrumpió Sasuke, apareciendo a espaldas de Hinata.

—Oe, teme, tan siquiera deberías pensarlo un poco 'ttebayo… —aconsejaba Naruto por lo bajo a su testarudo amigo.

—Descuida, descuida Sasuke-kun. No debes ir si no quieres… yo… debo volver al hospital, ¡nos vemos, chicos! —y de esa manera, sin esperar respuesta, Ino Yamanaka desapareció con una falsa sonrisa en su rostro.

**•**

**•**

El viento nocturno golpeaba en sus finas facciones con tal sutileza, que pareciera que le acariciaba el rostro. La luna brillaba sobre sus ojos con tremenda intensidad y la calidez de aquella noche le brindaba cierta paz. Ahí, en el balcón de las afueras de su recámara, portando sólo una bata de fina seda color lavanda, con el rostro fresco y hermoso y la mente en otro lugar, se hallaba Hyuga Hinata. Una sonrisa se plasmó en su rostro al recordar la tarde que había pasado en casa de Sasuke Uchiha.

**FLASBACK**

—Vamos teme —rogaba el rubio —sólo será un día, te hará bien ir. Es una oportunidad para reintegrarte a la gente del pueblo… —su voz salía aburrida. Tenía desde la tarde anterior, cuando Ino había ido a recordarles sobre el festival tradicional de la primavera en Konoha, y toda esa mañana rogando a su amigo que accediera ir al festival sin obtener resultados.

—No iré. —sentenció. Justo después le dio una mordida a su onigiri. Hinata los había preparado, y debía admitir, estaban deliciosos.

—Por…por favor Uchiha-san… —lo alentó Hinata. A ella realmente no le importaba mucho si Sasuke asistía o no al festival, pero estaba realmente triste al ver a su amigo de rubia cabellera llevar tanto tiempo insistiendo, rogando y suplicando al Uchiha su asistencia en el festival, que terminó por ayudarle en el proceso.

—NO. No insistan más. No iré a esa mierda de festival ridículo y es mi última palabra. —

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

…Había sido de gran alivio que al final el pelinegro hubiera accedido a asistir.

Poniendo de por medio una y mil condiciones más, pero eso ya no importaba. Los baños en la mansión Uchiha estaban finalmente aseados, y los patios estaban limpios. No había sido tan difícil realmente, al final del día incluso Sasuke se había dignado a ayudarles.

Y ahora, después de un placentero baño relajante, se encontraba a la luz de la luna absorta en sus pensamientos. El sueño comenzaba a llegar a su cuerpo, pero no quería dormir, aún no. Tomó asiento en una de las dos sillas que había en su balcón y se dedicó a tararear una suave melodía… aquella que alguna vez su madre le dedicó en las noches de luna llena.

**•**

**•**

Idiota.

¿Cómo podía ser tan idiota?

El festival de la primavera en Konoha sería al día siguiente y él había olvidado invitarla.

Corría por las calles desiertas de la aldea de la hoja a pocos minutos antes de la medianoche. Durante su trayecto, por su mente en más de una ocasión se atravesó la palabra 'cita'. ¿Tendría él una cita con Hinata Hyuga? La respuesta era negativa. Él no lo miraba realmente como una cita, Hinata era sólo su amiga, su compañera, la invitaría porque eran amigos y los amigos suelen hacer ese tipo de cosas… ¿No? Comúnmente, una vez reunidos con los demás se divertían en grupo, conversando de asuntos triviales y simplemente disfrutando del ambiente.

Y ese año no sería la excepción.

Inclusive sería aún más emocionante ésta vez, estaría su antiguo compañero de equipo, su rival, y su mejor amigo, Uchiha Sasuke.

Cuando se halló frente aquel gran portón de madera maciza, decidió que llamar a la puerta no sería una buena opción, ya que era muy tarde y probablemente lo echarían a patadas del lugar antes de siquiera poder ver a Hinata. Así que con precaución y cautela se adentró en los jardines de la mansión Hyuga. No había sido fácil entrar en aquel lugar sin ser captado, pero no por nada él era uno de los más fuertes ninjas de todas las naciones.

Finalmente la distinguió al borde de un balcón, y comenzó a escalar el gran muro. A medida que se acercaba, pudo escuchar una hermosa melodía, suave, tranquila, hermosa y relajante. Estaba a dos décimas de metro para al fin llegar.

Y entonces la vio…

Sus ojos perla se hallaban ocultos tras sus relajados párpados, su cabello era brillante, su rostro fijo al frente, su cuerpo siendo cubierto sólo por aquella elegante bata fina de seda color lavanda, ella estaba hermosa, tan hermosa que de inmediato su rostro se pintó de rojo y se sintió como una especie de acosador, trató de retroceder, de volver al día siguiente, pero no pudo contenerse…

—Hi-Hinata… —

Ella dejó de tararear, y abrió los ojos de golpe. Y de golpe, su rostro se coloreó de carmesí.

— ¡N-Naruto-kun! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —su voz salió nerviosa, y de inmediato puso ambas manos sobre la tela de su vestimenta sobre su pecho, intentando cubrirse más —Si ottou-san te encuentra aquí él… —

—Hinata… —interrumpió Naruto. Sus zafiros ojos azules se clavaron en la mirada perla de ella y, por un instante, casi cae de aquel muro por la desconcentración —Hinata… uhmm… bueno yo… mañana será el festival de la primavera y quería saber si querías acompañarme 'ttebayo —aquella última palabra la había pronunciado casi en un suspiro.

—N-Naruto-kun... claro que sí, es decir sí me-me gustaría… vallamos juntos, ¿Por qué no? —ella estaba realmente nerviosa —Po-podemos inclusive a-acompañar a Uchiha-san… —esbozó de pronto con una gentil sonrisa.

—Sasuke… ¿Sasuke?, oh… sí. Sí, eso sería genial… —no sabía realmente el por qué pero ciertamente se sentía bastante desubicado.

Hinata por su parte se sintió aliviada. Había encontrado una manera de hacer sentir cómodo a su rubio amigo poniéndolo en aquella situación, sabía que Naruto realmente no quería ir con ella, simplemente estaba siendo muy amable porque él sabía que ella no querría ir sola, y dado que ellos eran compañeros de misión y el Uchiha también asistiría, y encima de todo eso cierta chica pelirosa no podría asistir debido a su labor en el hospital de Konoha, decidió invitarla. Pero valla mente brillante la de ella al haber captado toda la información oculta en el rostro del Uzumaki, lo había sacado de apuros. Ya no sería incómodo para él tener que ir sólo con ella, ahora podría disfrutar también de la compañía de su mejor amigo… Hinata Hyuga era una kunoichi bastante astuta. **[N.A.*cof cof* sarcasmo *cof*]**

—Bien… —

—Entonces s-supongo q-que nos veremos mañana… ¡Yo vendré p-por ti! — ¿Desde cuándo era él el tartamudo? —Hasta luego, es decir… ¡Hasta mañana Hinata! —soltó con una inmensa sonrisa, pero esta vez, su sonrisa era diferente. Hinata notó que en esta ocasión, su sonrisa no era sincera. La sonrisa que mostraba ahora era un disfraz ante sus verdaderos sentimientos, le recordó a aquel entonces, en el que Naruto era tan sólo un niño de ocho años y sonreía ante todos desafiante, cuando en realidad lloraba por dentro.

**•**

**•**

Un nuevo día estaba por comenzar; el cielo pintado de un azul parcialmente claro, las primeras aves de la mañana revoloteando en su ventana, aquel frío que indicaba la presencia de la madrugada, y él… él estaba jodidamente fastidiado.

Eran aproximadamente las cinco de la mañana y Sasuke yacía en la comodidad de su futón sin estar cómodo realmente, con la vista perdida en el techo y la mente divagando en mil motivos que lo orillaran a asistir a aquel estúpido festival… no había ninguno.

¿Por qué había accedido ir a ese ridículo festival? ¿Desde cuándo en Konoha, celebraban algo tan absurdo como la primavera? Antes de comenzar a cuestionarse mil cosas (como siempre lo hacía), decidió responderse a sí mismo la primera pregunta: ¿Por qué había accedido a ir a ese ridículo festival?

Pudo haber sido quizás el hecho de que estaba ya muy cansado de discutir con Naruto, o fastidiado de tener que decirle que no a Hinata, o tal vez fue aquella mirada enternecedora que ella le había dado en forma de súplica… ¿Enternecedora? ¿Desde cuándo él consideraba "tierna" a Hinata Hyuga? ¿Era entonces por eso que había aceptado ir a la cosa esa? Definitivamente Sasuke Uchiha no era bueno haciéndose preguntas, trataba de responderse una y salía con cuatro interrogantes más.

En fin, debería estar presentable para ese día…

* * *

**Lo sé, lo sé… muy corto el capítulo u.u pero bueno, la próxima semana lo compensaré ^-^. (Curso por momentos muy difíciles).**

**Muchas gracias a todas aquellas personas que por primera vez me dejaron un lindo comentario, y aún más gracias a esas dos personitas que me dejan su opinión de cada capítulo sin fallar, son importantes sus observaciones (Kagome Taisho 77 & Holy van)**

**o0o0o0o0o0~Hasta la próxima.~0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**~Shady19**


	8. Retrasados

**I'm so sorry por la tardanza !**

**El periodo de exámenes ha llegado para mí pero aun así…**

**Nuevo capítulo para ustedes :3**

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto, su mundo y sus personajes, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**… Enjoy! …**

**~PENUMBRA~**

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

**"Retrasados"**

* * *

El día en el que se llevaría a cabo el festival de la primavera en Konoha había llegado.

Su cuerpo húmedo y fresco despedía ese usual aroma a lirios y jazmín tan característico en ella. Estaba envuelta en una toalla bastante grande, en su cama yacía su típica vestimenta ninja, con su mano derecha sostenía un cepillo dental mientras se disponía a verter pasta dental en él para después inmediatamente llevárselo a la boca y comenzar a cepillarse. Por alguna razón se encontraba demasiado feliz, se sentía bien con ella misma.

Una vez se hubo vestido, se dispuso a cepillar su largo cabello que se hallaba ahora seco y caía lacio por su espalda. Estaba en lo suyo cuando unos leves golpes en la puerta de su habitación llamaron su atención.

—Hinata-sama, ¿puedo pasar? —preguntó Neji desde afuera.

—Adelante, Neji-niisan.

—Hinata-sama, Tenten ha venido y quiere verte.

—Vino a verme… ¿A mí? —preguntó dudosa.

—Sí. Bueno, no. Verás… ella… bueno el festival, y yo… — ¿Acaso Neji Hyuga estaba nervioso?

—Ella será tu pareja en el festival… —dijo pensativa.

—No. —aclaró —Lo que quiero decir Hinata, es que ella quiere verte porque… realmente no sé por qué, pero quiere verla. Y no será mi "pareja", usted sabe que no me gustan este tipo de eventos, pero el clan Hyuga estará presente y Lee insistió así que iremos… los tres. Como equipo.

Hinata sonrió levemente, estaba feliz de la relación que mantenía su primo hacia ella, en muchas ocasiones, le hablaba con demasiada confianza. No era como hace siete años cuando las conversaciones eran casi completamente nulas y cuando las había, usualmente sólo le hablaba de lo patética que era y llegaría a ser al no poder estar en su nivel. La trataba con indiferencia, inclusive a veces con frialdad, al tener una idea errónea de la verdadera relación entre su difunto padre y Hiashi Hyuga. Todo aquello había cambiado para bien, cuando Hinata notaba que los sufijos en su persona ya no eran tan importantes para Neji, cuando le jugaba bromas, cuando le sonreía con sinceridad o complicidad, cuando la ayudaba a entrenar, la aconsejaba, la motivaba, estaba ahí siempre para ella…

Y ella estaba ahí siempre para él. Eran hermanos, y los hermanos están para apoyarse mutuamente en las buenas y en las malas.

¿Cierto?

Asintió. Y brindó una sonrisa sincera a su primo, le dijo que vería a Tenten lo antes posible, y el castaño respondió que la haría pasar a su habitación. Él debía darse un baño si no quería que Lee lo "obligara" a hacer 1200 flexiones por haber llegado tarde.

•

•

Mientras tanto Naruto Uzumaki, abría los ojos pesadamente para recibir de lleno al señor sol en lo alto del firmamento. Soltó un gran bostezo y estiró sus brazos para relajar el cuerpo. Sus ojos adormecidos buscaron con pereza algún reloj y, cuando lo encontró, dio un brinco abrupto que le hizo caer inmediatamente del colchón de su cama.

Una vez más Naruto… vas tarde.

•

•

¿Cómo se suponía que debería verse en ese estúpido festival?

Sasuke una vez más, no hallaba respuesta a sus preguntas. Estaba molesto, enojado, furioso. No podía creer que había accedido a ir a ese ridículo evento absurdo. Sería mejor si pudiera pasar el día en su patio trasero. Entrenando. Solo.

Gruñó resignado.

Tomó lo primero que encontró en su clóset, y comenzó a vestirse. Su cuerpo aún estaba ligeramente húmedo, se hallaba en ropa interior y sus cabellos cuales hebras negras caían lacias escurriendo un poco de agua por su cuello y frente.

Después de todo, no sería tan malo estar un poco en compañía…

•

•

— ¡Hinata! ¡No puedes ir así! —gritaba Tenten un tanto sorprendida mientras agitaba las manos.

— ¿Así? —cuestionó — ¿Así cómo? —dijo un poco avergonzada extendiendo sus brazos hacia los lados y mirando su propio cuerpo.

—No te preocupes Hina, quedarás aún más hermosa… —dijo Tenten poniendo dedos índice y pulgar sobre su mentón. Mirando pensativa a Hinata, de pronto recordó fugazmente a cierta Jounin experta en genjutsu — ¿Alguna vez has pensado en usar el cabello rizado?

•

•

Llegaba tarde, muy tarde. Corría apresurado entre la gente de Konoha, para luego saltar y seguir corriendo pero esta vez por los tejados.

Un pantalón negro y una camiseta naranja no se le veían nada mal. Usaba alegre su típica sonrisa sacando uno que otro suspiro por ahí y por allá, colgando de su cuello había un corto collar negro con un dije azul. Llámenlo superstición, o falta de cultura, pero aquel pequeño amuleto le daba seguridad. Le brindaba confianza y motivación para seguir vivo. Había sido un obsequio de su maestro. Alguna vez había pertenecido a cierto Uchiha pelinegro, quién dicho sea de paso fue el mejor amigo de su sensei… porque más que el Hokage, Kakashi Hatake siempre sería su sensei. Aquel objeto antiguamente perteneciente de Obito Uchiha ahora estaba con él, y era un recordatorio constante de que las personas, por oscuras que fuesen, sí podían cambiar.

•

•

— ¡Hinata estás perfecta! —gritaba feliz Tenten —es difícil reconocerte.

—Tenten-san, creo que e-exageras…— Hinata se encontraba sorprendida, mirándose al espejo de cuerpo completo con un gran rubor en sus mejillas, no pudiendo reconocerse a sí misma — ¿Realmente… s-soy yo?

Tenten dejó salir una gran carcajada, no cabía de la emoción. Por primera vez todos en la aldea verían y se darían cuenta de cuan hermosa era realmente Hinata Hyuga. Estaba orgullosa de haber resaltado con aquella sutileza los rasgos ya de por sí estéticos de la peliazul.

—Estás bellísima Hina —dijo Tenten orgullosa.

—Tenten-san… gracias. Déjame hacer algo también por ti. —dijo, mientras estiraba sus manos, para deshacer los moños de la castaña haciendo que su cabello callera suelto por su espalda.

Un toque en la puerta interrumpió a ambas chicas y Hinata se dispuso a abrir, para recibir a un castaño con el cabello aún un poco húmedo, quien al verlas, sólo pudo quedarse congelado en su sitio.

—H-Hola nii-san.

—…

—Neji, no seas así. Mira que eres aguafiestas… —dejó salir Tenten a sabiendas del sermón que venía a continuación.

—No irán luciendo así. Al menos tú no Hinata. —dijo con firme voz una vez hubo recuperado la compostura. Lo cierto era que Hinata se veía perfecta, pero Neji en el fondo sabía que él no sería el único en notar aquello, podría ser un acto un tanto egoísta y sobreprotector, pero no le importaba.

—Pero nii-san… —dijo Hinata un tanto desilusionada, bajando la mirada con ojos tristes y después mirándolo directamente a los ojos, seguramente a ojos de su primo, se veía indecente o fea…

—Hinata-sama… —maldición.

¿Cómo podría Neji Hyuga negarle algo a aquellos ojos tristes?

•

•

Media hora había transcurrido desde que Neji partió de la mansión con Tenten a donde Lee los esperaba. Media hora. Y Naruto aún no llegaba… de repente pensó que tal vez al rubio se le habría olvidado ir por ella y había llegado directamente con Sasuke… sí, eso debió haber sido. Antes de partir rumbo a la mansión Uchiha, esperó quince minutos más. Nadie fue a buscarla así que, un tanto desilusionada, partió con una sutil sonrisa.

Casi diez minutos después, llegó Naruto. Agitado y un poco angustiado, tocó la puerta principal de la mansión Hyuga, sólo para encontrarse con el infortunio de que Hinata ya no estaba ahí… resignado, corrió ahora en dirección al complejo Uchiha.

•

•

¡Crack!

Los troncos de los árboles caían partidos por la mitad.

El sonido de un millar de aves embriagaba aquel hermoso día de primavera y él, Sasuke Uchiha, simplemente había encontrado una manera práctica de esperar al retrasado de su antiguo compañero rubio. Entrenando.

A pesar del desastre que estaba haciendo, su aspecto lucía impecable, su camisa blanca resplandecía en el lugar más que nada, y su pantalón negro se hallaba pulcro. Debió haber sabido que Naruto llegaría con una hora de retraso, no era de sorprender aquella impuntualidad, aun así, no le molestaba la idea de hacer de aquel estúpido festival una experiencia más corta. Estaba completamente concentrado. Sus ojos inyectados en sangre, producto del sharingan, le ofrecían una diferente perspectiva del objetivo a destruir, ese árbol sufriría el efecto de sus futuras acciones.

— ¡Ahh!— corrió velozmente hacia su objetivo, con el propósito de partirlo en dos de una sola estocada con su chidori. De pronto algo más además de aquel campo vacío y ese tronco, aparecieron ante su mirada. Fue sólo un segundo, un instante en el que su mirada se desvió del objetivo, un breve instante en que algo le había distraído. Sus pasos poco a poco fueron disminuyendo, los rayos en su mano dejaron de surgir y aquel sonido de mil aves desapareció.

—_Maldición…_ —pensó frustrado. Deteniéndose por completo finalmente y no pudiendo dejar de mirar a aquella chica.

—Ano… buenos días Uchiha-san —saludó más tímida de lo normal una Hinata sonrojada, mirando ligeramente la superficie del suelo y entrelazando nerviosamente sus dedos.

Sasuke solo podía dedicarse a observarla estoico.

Apenas hace unos días había notado lo bonita que era la Hyuga por mucho que le hubiese costado admitirlo, pero esa chica que estaba frente a él en estos momentos no era bonita. Aquel término era demasiado poco para describir a Hinata con una palabra, ella lucia hermosa.

Nunca antes la había visto con un vestido, y su cabello siempre estaba liso, pero la Hinata frente a él tenía un aspecto completamente distinto.

— ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó.

—Bueno… Iremos al festival de la primavera —dijo ella extrañada —c-con Naruto-kun —se apresuró a aclarar, la mera idea de pensar en ir ella sola con Sasuke al festival le causaba escalofríos. El Uchiha podía ser demasiado intimidante.

— ¿Ves a Naruto por alguna parte, Hyuga? — le espetó con voz burlona.

— Él… él debe estar por llegar aquí… —realmente quería creer eso.

Un silencio incómodo los envolvió a ambos, Hinata seguía con la mirada perdida en el suelo y él también, pero su mirada estaba fija en el rostro de ella. Su estómago comenzó a sentirse extraño, y por primera vez llego a sentir una pizca de nervios frente a una mujer.

— ¿Se puede saber… por qué el cambio? —mierda Uchiha. Sus pensamientos lo delataron.

Hinata subió de pronto su rostro sonrojado y Sasuke desvió la mirada.

—Yo… verá, Tenten-san fue la que–

—Olvídalo —interrumpió molesto —No me interesa.

Inmediatamente después se dio la vuelta y continuó con su actividad.

Activó de nueva cuenta su chidori y comenzó a correr, sin embargo, la concentración ya no podía ser igual. Había estado rodeado siempre de mujeres que gustaban de él, de chicas molestas que lo miraban entrenar, mujeres que lo espiaban si éxito alguno, de chicas como Karin que se colgaban de su brazo cuales chimpancés, y nunca perdía la concentración en presencia de ellas. Simplemente las ignoraba y ya, a él no le importaban ese tipo de estupideces, para él, el entrenamiento era lo primordial. Pero a pesar de eso, esta vez no podía concentrarse con Hinata ahí. Sentía impotencia de alguna extraña manera, Hinata estaba ahí sentada en un tronco de madera viéndolo, pero no lo estaba observando a él. Ella estaba atenta al horizonte, por donde pronto aparecería un chico de cabellera rubia actuando torpemente. Eso lo molestó de pronto, era un golpe a su orgullo de hombre, porque a pesar de lo indiferente que pudiera ser para con las mujeres, Uchiha Sasuke era un hombre.

—Lárgate —soltó en un suspiro.

— ¿D-Disculpe?

—No te hagas la confundida conmigo, encuentra un lugar más interesante donde estar, tu presencia me perturba.

—Pero... ¿Dónde quiere que...

—No lo sé, ve donde quieras. Esta casa es muy grande.

Hinata realmente no entendía, su rostro confundido lo miraba dubitativa, pensó en disculparse pero antes de siquiera poder formular pregunta, la severa voz del Uchiha le llamó la atención.

— ¿Me has escuchado?

—H-Hai —dijo mientras se alejaba en silencio mirándolo de reojo.

De acuerdo. Ahora la única distracción era la que habitaba en sus pensamientos. Pero debía admitirlo al menos consigo mismo, Hinata Hyuga no era una chica desagradable...

•

•

...en lo absoluto.

•

•

— ¡Sasuke! —llamó agitado. Llevaba corriendo gran parte de la mañana.

—Hmn. Dobe. —dijo él justo antes de que una de las mitades de un tronco de madera tocara el suelo.

— ¿Has… has visto a Hinata? —preguntó con la respiración entrecortada, dejando de correr y apoyando sus manos sobre sus rodillas.

—Debe estar por ahí, no me interesa.

—Debemos irnos ya al festival, son casi las once de la mañana, llegaremos tarde.

—No vengas aquí hablando de impuntualidades. —dijo molesto.

—Como sea, ¿Dónde está Hinata? — cambió astutamente el tema, no quería recibir un sermón de Sasuke Uchiha.

—Ha de estar adentro, ¿Por qué no vas a buscarla? Demonios, en verdad eres desesperante, Naruto. —realmente no soportaba aquella insistencia de encontrarse que tenían el uno al otro.

Chasqueando la lengua, se dispuso a sacudir su atuendo mientras su rubio camarada se alejaba en busca de Hinata.

•

•

— ¡Hinata! —llamaba — ¡Hinaata-chaan!

Se hallaba justo en el centro de aquella gran sala, pensó en hacer clones que le facilitaran su búsqueda pero descartó inmediatamente la idea, sería un desperdicio de energía que no estaba dispuesto a hacer, ¿Qué tan difícil podría ser encontrarla?

En el baño, no estaba. La sala estaba vacía, los cuartos se encontraban más solitarios que de costumbre, sólo podía estar en un lugar.

— ¡Hinata, aquí estás! —dijo él acercándose.

— Naruto-kun… hola —contestó ella tranquilamente mientras arreglaba la última flor.

Hinata estaba de cuclillas sobre el jardín, un pañuelo cubría una parte de su cabello y llevaba un mandil de jardinería encima. Ella no se abría sorprendido de la presencia del rubio, sabía que se aproximaba, pudo sentirlo.

—Deberíamos irnos, los demás deben estar esperando… —aconsejó Hinata.

—Sí… he-he… creo que nos hemos retrasado por mi culpa, lo siento. —dijo nerviosamente Naruto mientras sonreía extrañamente y jugaba con los cabellos de su nuca utilizando sus dedos.

—No te preocupes Naruto-kun, no es demasiado tarde, aún no es mediodía.

—Sí es demasiado tarde, no sé por qué se empecinan en asistir a esa estupidez —mencionó cierto pelinegro. Recién había llegado, notó aquellos utensilios que usaba Hinata, y supo que éstos habían pertenecido a su madre. Por alguna razón, al verla no se había molestado… sino que había sentido cierta calidez en su pecho y no supo muy bien el porqué. Impidiéndose continuar experimentando aquellos absurdos sentimientos continuó —Quítate eso de una vez y vámonos. Porque si tardan un minuto más, tendrán que ir solos.

Naruto observó la manera sumisa en la que Hinata asentía y sintió un malestar, una punzada de incomodidad se anidó en su estómago y quiso golpear a Sasuke, pero dándose cuenta que no tenía realmente un motivo, se contuvo.

Ante los ojos de ambos, Hinata comenzó tranquilamente a deshacerse de aquellas prendas, el mandil que una vez la había cubierto se encontraba colgando de su antebrazo, y una de sus manos se deshacía de aquel pañuelo blanco, liberando así, su ondulado cabello azulado.

Las facciones del Uchiha se tensaron inmediatamente al percibir el asombro silencioso del Uzumaki. Unas ganas tremendas de cubrir a Hinata para que ni Naruto ni ningún otro hombre la viera, lo envolvieron. Pero desechó aquel absurdo sentir de inmediato. No le importaba.

•

•

Naruto no podía asimilar que aquella chica tímida de ojos opalinos, fuera realmente tan hermosa. La había visto aquella noche en su balcón y pudo haber apreciado su belleza, pero nunca su verdadera hermosura, y si pensaba que aquella noche se miraba hermosa, ésta vez aquella imagen podría fácilmente ser reemplazada por la presencia frente a él.

A sólo tres pasos de distancia entre ellos, Hinata se hallaba sonriente y con las mejillas coloradas. Sólo Kami-sama era testigo del nerviosismo que consumía a la Hyuga por dentro. Siendo la atracción de aquellas dos miradas penetrantes y tan diferentes. Ahí se hallaba ella, luciendo ese sencillo vestido púrpura con un ligero escote y que de largo cubría hasta la parte superior de sus blancas rodillas, aquella prenda acentuaba perfectamente su estrecha cintura y daba resplandeciente fulgor al resto de su menuda figura. Sus largas y níveas piernas sin duda alguna llamaban la atención de ambos por mucho que trataran de disimularlo. Su espalda estaba parcialmente desnuda y su largo y ondulado cabello cubría parte de ésta y sus estrechos hombros. Parecía ser el atuendo perfecto para ella, pues lo portaba con extremada elegancia.

— ¿Hi-Hinata?— y tenía que preguntarlo, porque no estaba aún cien por ciento seguro de que esa hermosa mujer fuera ella… aquella tímida chica. Hinata Hyuga.

— Tranquilo, dobe. Ya tendrás el resto del día para babear por ella. —soltó Sasuke con la clara intención de ridiculizar al rubio.

— ¡T-Teme!, te equivocas… y-yo no… Hinata, ella… ¡¿Por qué no puedes mantener tu enorme boca cerrada 'ttebayo?! —gritó él frenéticamente sonrojado hasta las orejas.

Sasuke sonrió levemente. Satisfecho de haber logrado su cometido.

—Hmn. Terminemos con esto rápido. —pronunció. Avanzando y tomando firmemente el brazo de la chica quien se encontraba extremadamente sonrojada y casi al punto del colapso… no podía aún asimilar aquello que había mencionado el Uchiha al rubio.

"Tranquilo, dobe. Ya tendrás el resto del día para babear por ella."

Ida completamente, se dejó arrastrar por el pelinegro hacia la entrada de los aposentos Uchiha para ser perseguida por el chico de intensos ojos azules. Sonrió. Tal vez, sólo tal vez… aún podría ocupar el corazón de Naruto Uzumaki.

•

•

Naruto estaba molesto. Sólo el ver cómo el Uchiha tomaba del brazo a Hinata lo encrespaba de sobremanera. ¿Quién se creía el teme que era? Ni siquiera la conocía tanto como él la conocía. Apenas y se hablaban, ¿Por qué de repente había tanta familiaridad de parte del pelinegro hacia ella? Y ¿Por qué demonios se encontraba tan frustrado?

Tal vez ese festival realmente era absurdo, después de todo, nada tenía suficiente sentido.

* * *

**¿Y bien?**

**En verdad, lamento la tardanza pero han sido días muy difíciles para mí. Pero bien, no hablemos de mí.**

**Sí, nombré a este capítulo "Retrasados" porque en verdad lo están ¿No es así Naruto, Sasuke? Y no necesariamente me refiero al tiempo…**

**¿Qué les ha parecido? Me causó emoción escribir este capítulo para ustedes.**

**¡Las cosas van tomando color! :D**

**Cualquier duda, comentario, opinión, crítica u amenaza de muerte son bienvenidas en review o mensaje privado ;)**

**Hasta la próxima.**

**~Shady19**


	9. Electrizante Beso

**Guess who's back?**

**¡Estoy de vuelta, que inicie el festival!**

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto, su mundo y sus personajes, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**… Enjoy! …**

* * *

**~PENUMBRA~**

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

******"Electrizante Beso"**

* * *

— ¡Josh! ¡Que inicie el festival de la primavera de nuestra juventud! —gritaba emocionado Maito Gai con una pose de victoria, mostrando su resplandeciente dentadura.

— ¡Permitamos que nuestra alma arda, tan ardiente como el sol en este día de primavera! —expresó Rock Lee eufórico y con ojos vidriosos, levantando un brazo hacia el cielo.

Ambos eran extraños. Enormes y pronunciadas cejas enmarcaban los ojos de ambos, usaban orgullosamente un traje de spándex color verde, que enmarcaba sus músculos y algo más… aunque aquello careciera de volumen.

— ¡Lee!

— ¡Gai-sensei!

Y emotivos como eran, compartieron un profundo abrazo a la luz del sol.

— ¡Me siento lleno de energía, demos veinte vueltas a Konoha! —anunció Lee —No, ¡Demos doscientas vueltas!... no, cuatroci–

¡Slap!

Un gran abanico blanco volteó el rostro emocionado de Lee.

— ¿Podrías callarte? No puedo creer que incluso el día de hoy tuvimos que hacer 500 sentadillas.

—Pero Tenten, ese es un número muy pequeño.

— ¡No si debo tener pesas atadas a los brazos!

Tenten estaba notablemente exhausta, siempre batallaba para mantener el ritmo exagerado de entrenamiento de su maestro, y Lee no ayudaba demasiado en aminorar ese aspecto en su sensei. Neji por otra parte, se encontraba observándolos en silencio. Aunque también estaba un poco agitado, no lo demostraba, se veía tan apacible como siempre, abstraído es sus propios pensamientos cuando de pronto, una mano en su hombro izquierdo lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

—Buenos días Neji-kun —dijo la femenina voz con un deje de coqueteo impregnado en su voz.

Neji suspiró en silencio y una media sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Esa chica jamás cambiaría.

—Hoy te ves más atractivo de lo normal.

—Ino-san, buenos días. —respondió él a secas pero amablemente. Tan serio como siempre. — ¿Ha visto a Hinata-sama? —al grano.

—Justo eso quería preguntarte, no la he visto. —dijo ella haciendo un puchero de molestia y cruzando sus brazos —Odio que me hables tan formalmente, me siento como una anciana cuando lo haces.

Neji sólo la observó pacíficamente, preguntándose a sí mismo si sería capaz de hacer aquello sin sentirse tan extraño. La respuesta a aquello era sin duda alguna, negativa.

—Que fastidio, Ino ya ha empezado a fastidiar a Neji —soltó la voz de Shikamaru quien se dirigía a su amigo Choji, éste comiendo una bolsa de papas fritas y él por otro lado, despreocupado, pasando perezosamente una mano por su nuca.

No faltó demasiado tiempo para que todos se reunieran ahí, todos menos Naruto, Hinata y Sasuke. Ino y Neji ya empezaban a preocuparse.

**•**

**•**

— ¡Date prisa teme, nos perderemos el concurso! —estaba casi nueve pasos adelante del pelinegro.

—Hmn. No tengo necesidad de ir corriendo sólo por tu impuntualidad, dobe. —respondió él con arrogancia. No dejaba que cualquiera le diera órdenes, mucho menos Naruto.

— ¿De qué concurso hablas Naruto-kun? —preguntó Hinata. Ella se mantenía a paso constante, quería ir con Naruto, pero se le hacía una falta de respeto dejar atrás al Uchiha aun cuando éste accedió a ir al festival con ellos.

—Oh es cierto, no se los dije. Participaré en un concurso en Ichiraku's Ramen, ¡Ganaré sin duda alguna 'ttebayo!

—Si es un concurso de idiotas, ya puedes proclamarte victorioso, dobe.

—He-he-he… —rió nerviosamente el rubio.

A Sasuke le extrañó la reacción de su amigo, quien usualmente se hubiera cabreado de inmediato y hubiese respondido con alguna estupidez mal pensada o algo por el estilo.

Hinata suspiró, conocía suficientemente bien al rubio como para darse cuenta que había hecho algo que probablemente fuera desaprobatorio para el azabache.

Agradecía no estar en los zapatos del Uchiha…

**•**

**•**

— ¡¿Que has hecho qué?!

—La inscribí… oh vamos no me mires así, a Hinata le encantará, necesita desenvolverse un poco más.

— ¡Es una completa locura! ¡Hinata-sama no es así, le dará un ataque de pánico!, ¡De nervios!, Tu impertinencia ha llegado muy lejos esta vez, Ino-san. —espetó ofendido, agitado. Su cuerpo temblaba de nerviosismo levemente sonrojado, indignado. Un tic nervioso aparecía en su ojo derecho. —Esos… e-esos pervertidos…

—El que está teniendo un ataque eres tú, Neji. —dijo pacíficamente, dándole un ligero golpe en la parte posterior de la cabeza al castaño mientras se sentaba relajada a su lado, proporcionándole un mordisco a su manzana —Relájate. No es para tanto, sólo es un concurso de belleza, Hinata no perderá la castidad por eso.

Neji no dijo nada más. Ni si quiera la había escuchado, sólo podía pensar en Hinata, su inocente prima siendo observada por cientos de ojos inquisidores llenos de lujuria abasteciéndose complacidos por la tierna imagen de ella usando algún tipo de prenda inapropiada para una niña de diecinueve cortos años…

—_Estás siendo sobreprotector Neji… de nuevo. — _de acuerdo, Neji lo sabía. Sabía lo exagerado que tal vez pudiera estar actuando, pero no podía evitarlo, no quería evitarlo.

Sus facciones se relajaron y una leve sonrisa forzada surcó por su rostro, ese tic molesto aún podía sentirlo, suspiró y bajó levemente su mirar. Realmente no supo cómo actuar, Hinata sería quien tuviese la última palabra.

— ¡Esto le quedará perfecto a Hinata! —anunció Ino poniendo frente a Neji un diminuto vestido que realmente no dejaba mucho a la imaginación.

Neji sonrojó. Su mente le había traicionado y se había ido a volar por lugares a donde su persona realmente jamás deseó ir.

—Ino-san. Eso jamás sucederá. —dijo él con un tono siniestro y serio.

Ino sonrió divertida, en verdad sabía que ese vestido era absolutamente inapropiado y hasta vulgar, pero su mera intención era hacer cabrear a Neji y había resultado victoriosa en ello.

—Tal vez si me lo pruebo, cambies de opinión… —rió. El aumento de rojo en las mejillas de su acompañante fue notorio. —tranquilo, Neji. No tienes tanta suerte. —y con un giño de su ojo terminó la conversación.

Había demasiadas mujeres en aquel lugar, y la mayoría de ellas se le quedaba viendo sonrojando y riendo, hablando entre ellas, poniéndolo nervioso. Fue por ello que Neji Hyuga decidió salir de ahí lo antes posible.

**•**

**•**

— ¡Miren, es Naruto! —gritaba una chica con corazones en el rostro, volátiles como su imaginación.

— ¡Que guapo es, es nuestro héroe!— alegó otra

—El otro día, me sonrió —intentó presumir la quinta de ellas.

— ¿A quién quiere alcanzar? Es tan lindo cuando corre… —suspiró la novena.

— ¡Oh, pero si es Sasuke-kun!

—Sasuke-kun es ardiente —chilló una de ellas brindándose viento agitando la palma de su mano.

—Miren, y hay una chica con ellos, ¡Que envidia!, ¿Quién es? —dijo la tercera no muy contenta.

—No lo sé, creo que es una Hyuga… Oh, no es cualquiera, ¡Es la heredera!

**...**

—_Maldita sea, ahí están ellas —_ pensó el los dos últimos días zafándose de esas mujeres desesperadas que lo único que hacían era acosarlo, en su casa, en el pueblo, en su patio trasero… y lo único que ellas recibían era indiferencia, pero le era difícil… las había ignorado, les había volteado el rostro con desprecio cada vez que ellas se acercaban, les había incluso dirigido unas cuantas palabras de rechazo directo, pero nada parecía entrar en sus enormes y desfiguradas cabezas.

—Tomaré un atajo, Naruto. —avisó de prisa, desapareciendo al mismo instante.

— ¡Sasuke! ¿A dónde van? —gritaba desesperado el rubio, sin obtener ya ninguna respuesta. Estaba sólo. Lo habían dejado con la palabra en la boca y pronto logró enfadarse a causa de ello. Prosiguió su camino, topándose inmediatamente con aquellas mujeres.

—_Demonios…_ —y suspiró resignado.

**•**

**•**

—Hmph. Despistadas. —suspiró aliviado.

— ¿U-Uchiha-san?

La voz a su lado logró exaltarlo un poco. Jamás recordó que nunca había soltado el brazo de la chica.

—Hmn. Ahora tendré que cargar contigo… —chasqueó la lengua en un acto de molestia —vamos.

— ¿A dónde? —respondió Hinata confundida.

—A mi recámara. —dijo él con un inusual tono pícaro, aunque sus facciones se mantenían neutras, como la mayoría del tiempo. —¡A ese estúpido festival! ¿A dónde más? Sólo sígueme, y cállate… por favor.

Aquello era nuevo y logró sonrojarla aún más, ni siquiera pudo asentir con el rostro de lo nerviosa que se había puesto.

Y sería así, viajando sigilosamente entre los matorrales de la aldea, que llegarían a su destino.

**•**

**•**

— ¡Bienvenidos sean todos al festival de la primavera! —gritaba el viejo Teuchi. — ¡Daremos comienzo al concurso en diez minutos!, ¡Por favor, manténganse pendientes!

— ¡No puede ser!, ¡¿Dónde demonios está Sasuke, 'ttebayo?! —Naruto ahora se hallaba desesperado de no encontrar a su azabache amigo, una punzada en el estómago que no lo dejaba estar en paz desde que el pelinegro había "desaparecido" con Hinata no lo dejaba tranquilo… ¿Qué estarían haciendo ellos dos solos?

—Oe, tranquilo, Naruto. Han de estar por llegar aquí, ten un poco más de paciencia.

—Kiba tiene razón Naruto, sólo deberemos esperar unos minutos más. El camino por los matorrales es un poco difícil…

— ¿Cómo lo sabes, Tenten?

— ¿Huh? Yo… yo sólo lo sé y ya. —respondió nerviosa.

Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, Shino y Akamaru decidieron guardar silencio después de eso, hasta que después de un minuto y medio, sin poder soportarlo más, Naruto habló.

— ¡Se acabó! —soltó frustrado el rubio —Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.

Alrededor de veinte clones de sombra aparecieron en una nube de humo e inmediatamente se dispersaron por todos los lugares posibles.

**•**

**•**

—Entonces… ¿Me dirás qué es lo que pretendías?

Su voz era seria, firme y al mismo tiempo seductora. La tenía prisionera contra el suelo.

Ella parecía estar hiperventilando…

Su única intención había sido llegar lo antes posible al festival, pero su suerte la había traicionado una vez más.

—U-Uchiha-san… por favor… —suspiró, su rostro estaba extremadamente rojo y sentía que las palabras no salían de sus labios, sin embargo, el oído de Sasuke logró percibir aquella simple y corta oración salir de su boca. —No n-no es correcto, yo… N-Naruto-kun.

Y aquello fue suficiente motivo para que el Uchiha se alejara de ella como si fuese vivo fuego.

Su estómago se revolvió ante aquella frase, ¿Qué tenía que ver Naruto en todo aquello? Sólo estaban ellos dos, cualquier otra chica se hubiera sentido la mujer más dichosa sobre la tierra si él tan siquiera le hubiese dirigido la palabra. Entonces lo recordó, y sintió como si un balde de agua fría recorriera su torso desnudo. Hinata Hyuga no era como cualquier otra chica. Ya no tenía caso mentirse a sí mismo, no sabía qué era precisamente lo que ella le hacía sentir pero sabía que era algo completamente nuevo y diferente. Mentiría si dijera que aquello no le gustaba. Lo cierto era que simplemente no quería que se sintiera tan bien el sentirse así. Sabía que ella apenas y lo notaba, sabía también que su corazón le pertenecía a su mejor amigo y aún no sabía si éste correspondiera a sus sentimientos, estaba consciente de la confusión que se anidaba en su mente cada vez que la tenía cerca. Y ahora, la tenía frente a él, sobre el suelo viéndolo incrédula, sonrojada, avergonzada y completamente atemorizada.

Se sintió peor que escoria.

Y maldijo su suerte. ¿Por qué de todas las mujeres, él se fijaría en la única chica que no parecía estar interesada en él? Pareciera como si la vida misma estuviera en su contra, siempre llenándolo de acontecimientos injustos, sin lugar a replicas o reproches.

—D-Debemos llegar al festival… n-nos están esperando… —dijo ella casi en un susurro, tratando de suavizar las cosas, intentando por todos los medios comprender qué había pasado…

_**FLASHBACK**_

— ¡H-Hola, chicas! —decía el rubio nervioso. Todas esas miradas sobre él con dobles intenciones hicieron que prontamente se sonrojara levemente. —Iré a concursar en Ichiraku's, ¡Deséenme suerte 'ttebayo! —dijo con la mejor de sus sonrisas nerviosas, tratando de zafarse de ellas lo antes posible.

— ¡Está intentando escapar! —gritó una de las chicas.

— ¡A él! —alegó otra.

Naruto supo entonces, que nada de lo que les dijera funcionaría y no descansarían hasta tenerlo sobre el suelo para sacarle alguna prenda o algo así, eso realmente no le hubiese molestado si tan sólo aquellas chicas fueran… atractivas. Por consiguiente, salió corriendo de ahí tan rápido le fue posible. Claro y por supuesto que ninguna de ellas lograría alcanzarlo.

—Miren, ¡Allá va Sasuke-kun! —chilló la más alta —Está ahí en esos arbustos con… ella. —lo último lo dijo casi con desprecio.

**...**

— ¡Maldita sea! —gruñó Sasuke —¡Te dije que mantuvieras la boca cerrada, Hyuga!

Hinata sólo lo miró completamente confundida y asustada, sólo se había quejado por la fuerza con la que el azabache sostenía su brazo.

—G-Gomenasai… —respondió casi a modo de pregunta.

Sasuke estaba a punto de gritarle alguna otra cosa de nuevo pero no tuvo oportunidad de hacerlo.

— ¡Sasuke-kuun! —chilló alguna chica de muy baja estatura.

— ¿Qué haces aquí… con ella? —dijo otra con discriminación y las demás comenzaron a reír.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, Hinata parecía simplemente no estar ahí. Pareciera como si lo único que pasaba por la mente de la chica fuese llegar al festival de una vez por todas, su mirada se perdía en la dirección por donde segundos antes había partido el rubio, ambas manos las tenía apegadas a su pecho, sobando levemente una de sus muñecas pero no prestando mucha atención.

—Abran paso. —fue lo único que salió de los labios del moreno, tampoco se pondría a defender a la Hyuga cuando ésta lo único que hacía era ignorar todo lo que sucedía. Dio dos pasos y fue detenido por una de esas chicas, la cual se colgó de su brazo cual orangután en primavera.

—Sasuke-kun, por favor acompáñanos a los juegos, no podemos ganar —dijo casi al borde de las lágrimas, acariciando con uno de sus dedos el cabellos negro del Uchiha.

—No me toques. Todas ustedes, lárguense de mi presencia o las mataré. —y realmente estaba considerando hacerlo.

—Pero Sasuke-kun, ¿Por qué nos tratas tan mal? Sólo queremos acompañarte… anda, ven y deja a esta… pobre chica encontrar su lugar.

Después de aquello Hinata se puso azul, al fin había reaccionado.

—A-Ano… Uchiha-san y yo sólo nos dirigíamos a–

—Oh por favor querida, no trates de tomarnos el pelo, sabemos lo mosca muerta que personitas como tú pueden llegar a ser. —la desesperación comenzó entonces a sobreponerse ante el razonamiento.

Hinata abrió los ojos como platos. Nunca nadie le había hablado de esa forma, ni siquiera Sasuke. Simplemente no pensaba permitir aquella falta de respeto, a pesar de su timidez, era una kunoichi y sabia defenderse… desgraciadamente no era buena con las palabras. Por ello, decidió hacer lo que sabía era lo correcto. Ignorar.

Así que de esa manera, sin mirar a ninguna de esas mujeres, tomó la mano de Sasuke con una sonrisa forzada pero pacífica.

—Vámonos de aquí, Sasuke-kun —de acuerdo, su plan original de ignorar no había salido completamente como lo pensado, pero hasta Hinata Hyuga tenía su orgullo. Se arrepintió completamente de sus palabras comprendiendo, que aquello probablemente pudo haber sido una falta de respeto por su compañero, pero ya no había marcha atrás.

Sasuke la miró incrédulo pero con algo de complicidad, después de todo, la Hyuga tenía agallas.

En ese momento todas las mujeres chillaron sorprendidas y ofendidas al mismo tiempo;…entonces sucedió.

En un acto de improvisto, aquella mujer que lo tenía del brazo, tomó el rostro confiado con fuerza y plantó un beso en los labios del azabache.

Sasuke enfureció. Era demasiado. Demasiado abuso, demasiado denigrante… demasiado asqueroso.

— **¡KYAAA! **—gritaron las demás chicas ofendidas, decepcionadas y felices al mismo tiempo. Aquella chica Hyuga tendría que tragarse sus posibles intenciones.

Hinata ni si quiera parpadeó. Duró dos segundos estoica e inmediatamente en su ser se anido el temor, no sabía lo que pasaría ahora. Temerosa, dio un paso atrás.

La chica miraba a Sasuke con corazones flotando alrededor de su rostro, con la mirada perdida y el corazón acelerado. Simplemente había sido presión en los labios y aun así, el azabache sentía que se le devolvía el estómago. Su furia incrementaba sólo de ver la cara de estúpida de aquella chica y todas las demás. Quiso golpearla, pero se contuvo, una mejor idea fue bienvenida.

Sasuke miró sin expresión alguna el rostro de la chica, quien a su vez tenía problemas para mantener su respiración. Colocó una de sus manos sobre el hombro de ésta y la apartó de si, conteniendo aquellas inmensas ganas de aventarla lo más fuertemente posible lejos de él. Inmediatamente todas las chicas lo rodearon, así como los niños rodean un camión de los helados por las tardes de verano.

Se hallaba justo en el centro y Hinata lejos de él, perfecto.

Con su mano izquierda tomó delicadamente la mano de la primera chica que encontró, con la mano derecha hizo lo mismo. Todas comenzaron a chillar inmediatamente emocionadas y se unieron al "abrazo".

Hinata por su parte miraba toda la escena dubitativa, pero al notar la disimulada sonrisa astuta del Uchiha pudo darse una leve idea de lo que venía a continuación. Alarmada, quiso inmediatamente intervenir pero era demasiado tarde.

— ¡Chidori…

Fue entonces cuando Hinata abrazó el suelo detrás de los matorrales intentando no ser testigo de aquello.

—…Nagashi!

— ¡AAAHHH!

— ¡Kyaaa, mi cabello! —chillaron casi al unísono, al mismo tiempo que corrían asustadas esparciéndose por todas partes alejándose lo más rápido posible.

Alrededor de un minuto y medio transcurrió y Hinata seguía en la misma posición. Lo único que había escuchado fueron los gritos de al menos una docena de chicas y después el suspiro cansado de Sasuke. Abrió uno de sus perlados ojos lentamente y se encontró con el masculino rostro que la miraba dubitativo… demasiado cerca. Instintivamente se fue de espaldas y cayó sobre el suelo, mirándolo sorprendida.

— ¿C-Cómo… cómo pudo…

—No exageres. —la interrumpió de inmediato —No les hice daño, sólo digamos que les hice un favor. No tendrán la necesidad de peinarse en un largo tiempo. —termino diciendo con sorna.

Hinata suspiro aliviada.

—E-Eso es bueno… por un momento pensé que usted había…

—No digas ridiculeces. —dijo. No pensaba herir a las personas de la aldea, su voluntad era ahora aquella que le había encomendado su hermano mayor, sólo que el Uchiha menor no era bondadoso como su hermano. —Un escarmiento y ya. Ahora, vámonos de una vez.

—Hai, Uchiha-san —asintió feliz.

En ese momento algo pareció encenderse en la mente del azabache.

—… ¿Uchiha-san? —imitó —Por un momento pensé que era "Sasuke-kun" —dijo fastidiado, tratando de imitar la melodiosa voz de Hinata al pronunciar su nombre y fallando rotundamente en el intento.

—Etto… yo... —el nerviosismo de Hinata se hizo evidente como siempre, sus mejillas rojas la delataban.

—Tú… ¿Tú qué? —dijo él acercándose a ella de nueva cuenta, tratando de ponerla aún más nerviosa, saliendo victorioso en el intento.

Le encantaba tenerla así, le agradaba saber que era él quien causaba aquellos sonrojos en la chica. Aquel pensamiento lo perturbo por un instante e intento desecharlo como siempre lo hacía, pero esta vez no fue capaz. No mientras la tuviera frente a él, tan cerca, sonrojada, buscando las palabras correctas, no podía seguir mintiéndose a sí mismo.

A la mierda con todo, podría admitir consigo mismo que gustaba de Hinata Hyuga.

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

—D-Debemos llegar al festival… n-nos están esperando… —dijo ella casi en un susurro, tratando de suavizar las cosas, intentando por todos los medios comprender qué había pasado…

— ¿Quién, Naruto? —preguntó e inmediatamente se arrepintió de hacerlo.

—Yo… —dijo ella alarmada, subiendo su liliácea vista para encontrarse con la mirada escrutadora del ojinegro. —…yo…

—Silencio. —ordenó —El dobe está por llegar.

Hinata entonces, activó su dojutsu para comprobar aquello, dando la razón inmediatamente.

—No quiero que llegue aquí… vámonos.

Hinata asintió, y de esa manera, ambos morenos partieron a Ichiraku's Ramen, en completo silencio.

**•**

**•**

—No. —dijo Sasuke, el día cada vez se ponía peor.

—Pero Sasuke, sólo es un pequeño concurso… ¿Acaso temes perder? —la desesperación era palpable. —Te inscribí conmigo porque sé que será divertido, ¿Verdad Hinata? —preguntó con esperanza en cada una de sus sílabas.

—Claro Naruto-kun, sé que puedes ganar… —dijo ella dándole todo su apoyo, sosteniendo ambas manos contra su pecho y brindando una cálida sonrisa.

—Muy bien. —anunció. No permitiría ver esa sonrisa esperanzada un segundo más, no si no era dirigida a él.

— ¡Muy bien! ¡Prepárate para perder, teme!

**...**

— ¡QUE EL CONCURSO COMIENCE!

* * *

**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**

**^^ Buenas tardes a todos los lectores, espero que éste capítulo sea de su agrado. Sasuke se ha adelantado, ¿Qué será del rubio? Sin duda en el próximo capítulo vendrá finalmente el NaruHina****.**

**Y hablando de NaruHina… ¿Alguien ya vio el nuevo opening y ending? *-* Los mejores :3**

**Y tranquilos, este estúpido festival llegará a su fin probablemente en el siguiente capítulo.**

**…****Que alguien se apiade del alma pudorosa de Hinata Hyuga…**

**Preparados estén todos para el próximo capítulo.**

**Comentarios, dudas, preguntas o amenazas de muerte son bienvenidas en PM o review ;)**

**Hasta la próxima.**

**~Shady19**


End file.
